Power Struggle
by Mark 61
Summary: Jake Reed continues his reign as NWA champion but how long can his winning ways with a growing list of challengers after him. TNA story
1. Chapter 1

**Power Struggle**

**Jake Reed continues his reign as NWA champion but how long can his winning ways with a growing list of challengers after him?**

**Author's note- I wasn't sure if I had another idea in me but here it goes.**

**Traci sat on the sofa and watched as Jake moved an easy chair to where she thought it would look best. Even though she wasn't even out of her first trimester Jake refused to let her move anything to he deemed to heavy. They had just moved into there new house. "Jake I think it would look better next to the window," Traci says.**

"**You mean the window it was just over by. I think you are staring to just mess with me now," Jake says. "Yeah I am. Its fine where you have it," Traci says. "Oh thank god I am about to have a heat attack," Jake falling in to the chair with an exaggerated fall. "I can just see the story on the news sites the NWA world champion beat by an easy chair," Traci says.**

"**Yeah and then Jarrett uses a loophole and gets the title back," Jake says jokingly. "Yeah I think that the Lazy Boy clause paragraph two," Traci says playing along. "You know we actually this place together pretty quickly," Jake says. "Yeah we did and it won't be to much longer until we will be brining our new baby home," Traci says. "Yeah and I can't wait," Jake says.**

"**So any idea, who you are going to have to defend the belt against next?" Traci asks. "I have no idea and really don't want to think about it until Impact," Jake says. "You know Jarrett has been awful quiet lately," Traci says. "Yeah I know and now that Team Canada is broken up you Roode is going to come after me sooner or later," Jake says.**

**The door bell rings. Traci gets up to answer the door. "Remember we paid extra to have that camera at the door so use it before you open the last thing we need is someone attacking us while I'm exhausted and your pregnant," Jake says. "I'm not a little kid Jake," Traci says as she looks at the small screen and sees that it's AJ.**

"**Hi Traci," AJ says when she opens the door. "Hello AJ, come in," Traci says. AJ and Traci walk into the living room where Jake has just gotten up. "Some champion you are you make your wife answer the door," AJ says jokingly. "Ah shut up Joey Styles I have been moving furniture all day," Jake says playing along.**

"**Oh lord you two will never grow up," Traci says. "Right," Jake and AJ say at the same time. Suddenly Jake remembered why AJ was stopping by. "Yeah AJ that suitcase you wanted to borrow is in the bed room," Jake says. "Thank for letting me borrow it Wendy realized that all I really have is gym bags since I never take too much on the road when I wrestle. But since we going to taking so much for my sister's wedding we needed a some real suit cases," AJ says.**

"**Yeah well Jake's the same way. I actually made take more than a pair of jeans, shorts, and a few shirts for our honeymoon," Traci says. "Yeah and I never wore half the stuff you throw in at the last second, "Jake says. "Hey you were the one that wanted to spend the honeymoon entirely in the…" Traci cuts herself off. "Hold AJ I'll get you the suitcase," Jake leaves.**

"**So Traci how are you feeling?" AJ asks wanting to change the subject. "Pretty good the morning sickness is pretty much over," she says. "Yeah they says that is does around the end of the first trimester and your just about there," AJ says. "AJ do you have any idea about who gets the next shot at Jake?" Traci asks. "Not really. I mean there are rumors but you never tell for sure," AJ says.**

**Jake returns with the suit case and hands it to AJ who expects it to light and is caught off guard when is heavy hell and he drops it. "Oh crap that actually hurt for a second. What the hell is in there?" AJ asks. "Dumb bells you Dumb bell," Jake says starting to laugh. "You put dumb bells in there. What reason could you possibly have?" AJ asks. "I was hoping you fall over and that would be payback for the water gun trick you pulled off awhile back," Jake says.**

"**Hey I wasn't alone it that," AJ says. "Yeah but you the most fun to pull pranks on," Jake says. "Oh lord I am begging you please make this baby a girl or else I fear these two will corrupt a boy before first grade," Traci says. "Hey if you don't pull pranks then you can't survive being in a locker room," Jake says. "He's got that right. Besides Traci we can't possible be as bad as Colt Cabana," AJ says. "Yeah but Colt is funny," Traci says. Jake and AJ exchange a look knowing they walked right into that one.**



**Jim Cornet was in his office going over things he needed to address. TNA had but a nut house lately. First AMW had imploded during a match against the Naturals when Chris Harris had been blinded by powder introduced by Shane Douglas by mistakenly and hit James Storm with the Catatonic. After the match Harris had snapped blaming Storm for being in the wrong place again and attacked his partner with a chair. Meanwhile it seemed everyone had requested a match with Jake for the NWA title. Add into that chaos created by Paul Heyman and Team 3-D who claimed they were brining a new member to there group.**

**It didn't help that Dixie had been forced to take the week off because of a bout of the flu. Jim was almost for the day when the door to his office flow open and Jeff Jarrett and Scott Steiner came in. "Alright Cornet I am sick and tired of playing nice I want my title shot at Jake Reed," Jeff said.**

"**If by playing nice you mean attacking Eric Young and Sharkboy before there match last week just because they were in the ring when you wanted to talk then I would hate to what you are like when you playing dirty," Jim says. Scott suddenly grabs by the collar. "Now listen fat boy! You either give him his title shot or I make you do it!" Scott yells. **

**Suddenly someone pulls Scott of Jim and knocks him to the ground. Jeff and Scott run out. Jim looks up and sees Rhino standing above him. "Rhino it's not that I am grateful but what are you doing here?" Jim asks. "There doing a DVD about me I was here for the interviews for it," Rhino says.**

**Rhino hands Jim his glasses that fallen to the floor. "You know something's never change," Jim says. "Let me guess Jarrett wants a title match," Rhino says. "Yeah but wait till he leans that Dixie already made the call before she got sick," Jim says. "Mr. Cornet if I may asks who exactly it is?" Rhino asks. "It's not you. Sorry Rhino," Jim says. "Can't blame a guy for hoping," Rhino says.**

"**No I can't. But Rhino I can't tell because we don't to risk it getting out until were ready to announce it," Jim says. "Wow that sounds major," Rhino says. "Major the only major thing around is Caption Chrisman," Christian says walking in. "As if I didn't have a big enough headache," Jim says. "Look Cornet everyone that saw War Games knows I would won the NWA title had those idiots not gotten in my way," Christian says.**

"**What the hell are you smoking?" Rhino asks. "Look Cornet I still have a lot friends from the other company you know stars. Now If I were to call them and talk about how poorly TNA treats talent it might hurt you and this company in ability to get talent," Christian says. "GET OUT MY OFFICE!" Jim yells. "Fine have you way but remember I do have speed dial," Christian says.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It was time for Impact. Almost everyone wanted to know who would get the title against Jake. Before the show could even start Jeff Jarrett was in the ring with Scott Steiner. "Alright I am sic of this. I don't care what TNA management has planned. I am Jeff Jarrett I have been the greatest NWA champion of the TNA era. Now I want the next title shot at the stoner Jake Reed," Jeff yells.**

**Jake's music starts to play as he makes his way out. "Jeff, Jeff, Jackass. Still crying I see. You know Jeff I can't give you a title match but if you want another ass kicking I'm more than happy to give it out. And Scott hang around because I am running a two for one deal," Jake says. Jake takes off his leather jacket and the NWA and starts heading for the ring. Security runs out and steps between Jake and Jeff. Jim Cornet comes out with a microphone.**

"**Alright you two break it up. Now normally I would be more than happy to let Jake tear Jeff apart but there is too much to do tonight," Jim says. "Cornet the only reason you should be out here is to make my title shot official," Jeff says. "You know what Jeff I actually do have an announcement that evolves you and an NWA title shot. You see at Turning Point we will have a twenty man gauntlet and the winner get a future title shot or any title they want. So Jeff if you win that than you can get a title shot against Jake Reed," Jim says.**

"**So let me guess Reed gets to take the month off to get ready," Jeff says. "For you information Jeff the winner gauntlet will face the winner of Jake vs…" Christians Cage's music hits and he makes his way to the ring. "You know Jimmy I was watching in the back and I realized that I needed to get out here before I got screwed over like I did my entire time in the WWE," Christian says. "Am I the only guy left that doesn't whine and bitch to get what he wants.**

"**Now hold on Jake I am trying to get us what we both want. Because I look into your eyes and I know that making me tap to a dragon sleeper wasn't enough for you. I mean come on I drove your wife into the ground three times," Christian taunted. "By the way I enjoyed it." Jake grabs Christian by collar and forces him back into a corner. "You want to say that again!" Jake yells. Security breaks them up.**

"**You know Christian I am going to stop you right there. Because if you want another title shot you will have to win the gauntlet. Now as I was saying. The man that will face Jake Reed for the NWA title is the current X-division champion Senshi," Jim says. Senshi's music hits and he comes to the ring. Jeff and Scott jump Jake with Christian helping out. Senshi scores with a kick to Jeff and then a second to Christian and finally one to Jeff the three men go running.**

**  
Jake stands up. The two champions get in a stare down. Senshi picks up a microphone. "You know Jake Reed one thing that you have proven is that you are a great champion. But you are not a warrior," Senshi says. "You're right I'm not a warrior. I'm the world heavyweight champion!" Jake says as Jim hands him the NWA belt. "For now," Senshi says.**

**Jake starts to speak, "That real…" Out of nowhere Senshi scores with a kick and knocks Jake out cold. Senshi picks up the NWA title raises it above his head and he stands over Jake. "Don is this an preview of what is to come?" Mike Tenay asks. "Well Senshi has is his way it is," Don says.**



**Jake was helped to the back by two of the security guards. Traci came up. "I knew I should have gone out there with you," Traci says. "Traci that kick was way to fast. What could you have done expect gotten kicked yourself," Jake says. "How are you?" Traci asked worried about him. "Well there are only six of you. Normally when he catches right in the head you she at least twenty for ten minutes," Jake says remembering past time he been in the ring with Senshi then known as Low Ki.**

"**You lucky that Jarrett or Christian didn't come back down to try and finish you off," Traci says. "Yeah well I think they want to wait and see if Senshi and I kill each other first," Jake says. Terry Taylor and Jim walk up to them.**

"**Look Jake we had no idea that Senshi would pull that. We actually picked him because we didn't want you to worry about cheap shots for once," Terry says. "It's alright Terry I'm champion I should expect it," Jake says. "Well if you had brain you would," Paul Heyman says walking up to them.**

"**Oh lord like I didn't have a big enough head ach. What the hell do you want Paul? Did you find another of you old employees willing to get there ass kicked by me?" Jake says. "Just wanted to give you a friendly warning Jake. You are running your self way to thin and that will catch up to you sooner rather that later. Now it may be Senshi but you can't hope to keep this pace up," Paul says before walking away leaving Jake, Traci, Jim, and Terry confused.**

"**What the hell was that about?" Traci asks. "Knowing Paul E. nothing good," Jim says. "Great add that to yet another thing I have to worry about," Jake says. "You know he has been talking about a new member of his little faction," Terry says. "Yeah well I really don't care who ever it is I will beat his ass," Jake says.**

"**I think you should worry about getting past Senhsi first," Traci says. "Trust me I am," Jake says.**



**Paul E. was with his new client. "And people thought it was shocking RVD and I showed up here. When they see you and me together it will be heart attack city," Paul says. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Senshi was practicing his kicks. Each one was harder and stiffer than the last. "I'm done for today," he said. "Now Reed is going to be lucky if his head isn't caved in," The guy holding the bag said. "Reed is a great wrester but his time as champion draws short," Senshi said.**



**Meanwhile Jake and Traci had just gotten done doing a different kind of "work out." "I love you," Jake says. "I love you to," Traci says before they kiss. "You know I was surprised that you didn't want to spend all night watching taps of Senshi," Traci says. "Babe I have wrestled him in NOAH, Zero-One, JAPW, and once teamed with Corino to take on him and Homicide. So there isn't much I can learn by watching tapes," Jake says.**

"**In the tag match did you two ever get to do anything or did Steve and Homicide just go nuts?" Traci asks. "I never told you this story?" Jake asks. "If did I must have forgot," Traci says. "Well ok it was in 1PW. Now I had just done a match with Necro Butcher in CZW so I was already beat up as hell. But at the time I was still trying to rebuild my rep so I wasn't about to miss a match. Well 187 jumps us before we even get out. Not I get whacked with something that I couldn't even tell you what and that busts me open at the start," Jake says.**

"**You bled first, that is usually Steve," Traci says. "Yeah well the Butcher broke a VCR on my head in our match. So I can't even see because I wasn't use to losing a ton of blood so I wasn't able to see though it. So I reach out and feel a bald head. It's Senshi so I give him a belly to back suplex. I manage to clear my eyes and look down to see the referee on the ground and Senshi flipping me off. Meanwhile Steve and Homicide are all over the place causing a riot," Jake says.**

**Traci starts laughing. "Wouldn't you have felt the guy's shirt?" Traci asks. "You would think. Now I remember why I never told you this story because I didn't want to look like an idiot," Jake says. "I kind of like it when you idiot it reminds me of how you were when we first meet," Traci says. "You mean the thigh slapping geek," Jake says.**

"**Yeah the thigh slapping geek that thought he could do a moonsault," Traci says getting a quick dig in. "Hey I can do a moonsault. I just don't do it real fast and that's why so many guys get there legs up when I do it," Jake says. "Yeah you can't do a moonsault because you never land it," Traci says. "I can do a flip in air and that is a moonsault," Jake says. "I don't know to me until you hit the move successfully then all you do is flip in the air," Traci says. "I have to stop giving you chances to make fun of me," Jake says.**

"**Ah poor baby," Traci says. "You know one thing this kid is going to know is how to trash talk," Jake says. "Your right about that," Traci says. "You know we might want to start looking for the crib," Jake says. "Jake I've already everything picked out already. The only thing you have to do is pay or it," Traci says. "Please tell me you at least have enough since to not break our bank account. I mean we have a new house to pay for," Jake says.**

"**Jake I promise we won't have to worry you only have to wrestled twice as long as Terry Funk has," Traci says starting to laugh. "Oh great so I can retire when our grandkids get married," Jake says. "Basically," Traci says.**



**Paul E. was in his home. No one had any idea of the next bomb he was about to drop. His new client was better than RVD, Sabu, or Shane Douglas had ever been. His new client would hand deliver the NWA title to him. The best thing was no one had any idea who the man would be.**

**Paul picked up his phone. "Hey it's Paul E. I know we thought about holding off but I think we need to announce that you are joining up with me and Team 3-D ASAP," Paul says. "What ever you want to do," the guy says. "Ah man Jim Cornet may literally blow his top," Paul says. "Why my goal is the NWA title it will be good to piss Cornet off as well," the guy says.**



**Later that day Senshi was coming out of the gym when he passed his one time Triple X teammate and long time rival Christopher Daniels who was staring bullets at him. "You have a problem Daniels?" Senshi asked. "Yeah I do. I have to wonder how the hell a guy that hasn't worked for TNA in years gets a NWA title shot while I get locked out," Daniels says. "I have my ways," Senshi says.**

"**You know I still can't believe how many people you are able to fool. Everyone thinks you're this honorable guy. When the truth is you're as bad as a guy like Jarrett. No worse because at least Jarrett is honest about being the biggest a-hole you will ever know," Daniels says.**

**Senshi gets mad and goes for the kick that Daniels is able to block. Daniels throws a punch that, Senshi side steps. Two police men that are walking there beat break up the fight. "Alright I am going to give you two one chance to walk away or you spending the night in jail," One of the cops says. The two rivals decide to walk away mainly because they don't want to risk there jobs by getting arrested.**



**The phone rang in Jake and Traci's room. "Hello," Jake said when he answered it. "Reed man we need to talk," Christopher Daniels says. "Can this wait?" Jake asks. "At the most until Impact," the Fallen Angel says. "Ok then I see you then," Jake says. The two men hang up the phone. Daniels starts to walk towards his car. Suddenly someone kicks him in the head sending him crashing into the car.**

"**You're losing it Daniels," Senshi says. Christopher is starting to stir. "After I take the NWA title than I will settle our old problems," Senshi says walking away. "Oh God my head," is all Daniels is able to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note- I want to thank everyone that is reading the story. And if you like it then don't forget to review.**

**Daniels had just gotten done telling Jake, AJ, and Traci the story of Senshi jumping him. "Well it seems like he is starting more and more like Gangster Ki. Next thing you know Julies Smokes will come out with him," Traci says. "Or he was just trying to finish off Chris again," AJ says. "Yeah but he has never jumped some one out of the arena before," Jake says.**

"**Jake this is starting to worry me," Traci says. "Hey you're not the one that is going to get doubled stomped by the guy," Jake says trying to make a joke. "Not really the time to joke," AJ says. "Yeah but stress isn't good for my wife right now," Jake says. "Jake I just want to warn you I have bad feeling about Senshi. A lot of people don't know this but he was the one that brought me and Skipper into S.E.X. and then XXX," Daniels says.**

"**Look I know this is going to be a dangerous match. Hell it terms of pure ability it may be the toughest match I have ever had in TNA, but I don't intend to let anybody get take my title. Besides one I know about myself is that I can take a beating and keep on going," Jake says. "Yeah but…" AJ starts to say but Jake puts his hand up. "Look I have to do an interview. AJ can I see you alone real quick," Jake says as he leaves placing the NWA title belt on his shoulder. AJ gets up and follows outside of the room.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?" Jake asks after AJ closes the door. "What?" AJ asked confused. "AJ, Traci is pregnant. Like I said in there, stress isn't good for her," Jake says. "Look Jake I'm sorry," AJ says. "I know but she is going to be worried about me. The last thing she needs is anybody reinforcing that fear. Look AJ if Ashley…" Jake stops midway though the sentence. "Ashley wasn't she the girl that lost your baby in high school?" AJ asks. Jake just nods.**

"**Jake I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking," AJ says. "It's alright. But when you suffer a loss like that you just get jumpy about it happing again," Jake says. Jerry Lynn walks up. "Hey Jake come on you supposed to be in the ring by now," Jerry says. "Yeah, Yeah I'm coming," Jake says.**



**Jake made his way to the ring where Senshi and Jim Cornet. Jake hoped over the top rope so he wouldn't have to bend down and take his eyes off of Senshi. "Alright gentlemen I brought you both out here so we could sign the contract for your upcoming world title match," Cornet said.**

"**Now hold up you stupid Gringo," Konnan said standing at the Spanish announce table. The LAX made there way to the ring. Konnan said something in Spanish and then spoke English. "Now what do know TNA finally decided to give a Latino a shot at the world title," Konnan said. "Do you have a reason for standing up or did you just decide to torture people?" Jake asks.**

"**I just came down here to remind out brother Senshi that we have his back. But now that I am here I might as well point out that you are the proof of the racism in the company. You nothing but a drug addict! You piece of whit trash shit! Yet you get title shots you get on the PPV's posters," Konnan yells.**

**Jake and Konnan were face to face. Senshi stepped between the two men. "Now Konnan why I understand what you are saying. This is not about race. This is about the two best wrestlers going after the NWA title. So I asks that you leave and allow Reed and to finish up," Senshi said.**

**Homicide suddenly stepped up and got in Senshi's face. "What is wrong with you? Take our help. You don't think that Cornet wants to screw you. You are the last guy they want with more gold," Homicide yelled at his prize student. "I want to do this on my own," Senshi yells. Both men look at each other and then Homicide turned to leave. The rest of the LAX followed.**

"**Ok now that the circus is gone we can get back to work. Now Jake as champion sign first," Jim say as he hands Jake the contract and a pen. Jake takes a quick second to read it over and then signs the contract. Jake then hands the contract to Senshi. Senshi signs the contract.**

**Senshi takes the microphone from Cornet and speaks. "Oh and Jake…" Senshi hits Jake with the microphone. LAX returns to the ring and starts beating down on Jake. AJ and Daniels run out to make the save. Hernandez and Konnan cut them off. Homicide holds Jake while Senshi takes the pen and starts to stab Jake with it. Cornet can't stand by and takes the clip board and tries to whack Hernandez with it but Konnan jumps him. The crowd erupts as someone jumps the security rail.**

**It's Steve Corino and he has a chair. He whacks Homicide with it and then he goes after Senshi and finally Hernandez and Konnan. The LAX runs off. Jake is bleeding badly. Senshi's and Homicide's are covered in blood. Homicide takes his one finger and runs it across the camera smearing the lens in blood.**

**Everyone is checking on Jake. "Get the trainers out here now!" AJ yells. Jake tries to stand. His face is covered in blood and he fails to one leg. Steve and AJ let Jake lean on them and help him to the back.**



**In the back Paul Heyman watches as Jake is helped to the back. "This is going better than I ever could have planned," Paul says with an evil smile on his face. "He is running himself right into the ground," the new client says. "And soon it will be the end of Jake Reed and the title will be ours," Paul says.**



**Jake comes out of the trainers room with a bandage on his head. Traci, AJ, and Corino are waiting for him. It' clear Traci has been crying. "It just looks a lot worse then it really is. Hell I got busted open a lot more that time the entire Jarrett army lured me into the ring for a beat down," Jake says.**

"**Don't lie to me," Traci says throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm not lying. I'm going to be fine," Jake says. "Steve, thank you. If you hadn't come out when you did it could have been a lot worse," Traci says. "It was nothing," Steve says. "Steve I'm grateful but what are you doing here. I thought you said you wanted to go back to the AWA and work in Japan," Jake says.**

"**Yeah well I heard about you facing Low… Senshi. I know how close he and Homicide are so I figured you would need help," Steve says. "I think you just saw a chance to go after Homicide again," Jake says. "What do you care? I just saved you ass," Steve says. "Yeah and I have saved you how many time in Japan," Jake says. "Well you saved him at least four times from me and the prophecy," AJ says. "No one asked you," Steve says.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jake was in his bathroom taking the bandage off his head. Stitches hadn't been an option since it was a bunch of little wounds instead of one big one. "Wow there has to be at least twenty wounds in my head," Jake thought. Traci came in the bathroom. "How's your head?" She asked. "It hurts like hell, but then again I have had worse," Jake says being honest but not trying to stress her out.**

"**Are you going to be able to make it to the doctor's exam today?" Traci asked. "Nothing could make me miss it," Jake says. "You know how to get there right?" Traci asked. "For the last time yes I know where it is. It's in the same building as your normal physician," Jake says. "Is that why you got lost the last four times you drove me there?" Traci asked. "Yeah but now I know what I have done wrong," Jake says. **

"**I'm going to keep my cell phone on just in case. I can hear it now you're calling me up and you're on Bad Street with Michael Hayes," Traci says. "Look Traci if I'm on Bad Street we have a lot more problems," Jake says. "Just don't get lost," Traci says. "I won't. Besides you have no room to talk I remember the first time you took me to visit you parents and you couldn't the house you grew up in," Jake says. "It was dark," Traci says getting defensive.**



**Paul Heyman watched as his new client worked out. "I am going to have to wait and see who this situation between LAX and Jake Reed works out. Senshi certainly has the talent to win the title but now with those other three helping him he is all that more dangerous," Paul thought. "It doesn't matter the NWA title will soon be in my control," he said out loud.**



**Jake was in the last place he ever thought he would be again. In a high school gym. He was actually doing a lecture to a bunch of students about staying off drugs. One of the consolers had actually been one at Millard South the old high school that Jake went to in Omaha.**

"**Look boys and girls I wish that after this you would never drink or use drugs but I know that isn't happing. But what I am trying to say is all the things you here are true. I mean I can't stress this enough at one point I over dosed and was dead for two minutes. Look I don't want to brag but I am great wrestler. On drugs I never could live up to my skill level, once I got clean my life has never been better. I am top of my profession and now I am happily married and I have a baby on the way and those three things are better than any high you get," Jake says wrapping up.**

**The students start to clap. "Alright now were going to open it up to questions and it can be anything that is suitable for school," the principle Mrs. Lopez says. Hands go up and Jake points to one boy in a letter man jacket. "Is it true that you taught John Cena the FU?" the kid asked. "First it's called the Death Valley Driver. And to answer you question no because if I taught him how to do the DVD he would do it better. But he did steal it from me because I beat him with it three times," Jake says.**

**Jake points to a girl with short brown hair. "You mentioned that you had to nearly die before you went to rehab. Do you think your loved ones should have taken steps to force you to go to rehab?" The girl asks. "That is tricky because the way I was had my friends or family tried to force me to go I would have run. That said I know interventions do help so I would talk to consoler," Jake says.**

"**Alright we have to wrap this up. I want to thank Mr. Reed for coming," The principle says. The students clap again and then file out back to class. The principle comes up to Jake. "I want to thank again Mr. Reed," she says. "Call me Jake and I was happy to do it. If I can help one person not go though what I went through then it's worth it," Jake says. "I actually think a few of them really connected to what you said," Mrs. Lopez says. "I have to get going but how do I get out of here again?" Jake asks. "I can show out," Mrs. Lopez says.**



**Traci is in the doctor's office having a sonogram done. "Well Traci everything look great," the doctor says. "Wow," Traci says in awe. "Well we can get you a video and a still frame and you have your first baby pictures. Show Jake what he missed," The doctor says with a tone. "Look Gwen, Jake didn't mean to miss this. He just gets lost real easy and to be fair he was coming from a location he doesn't go to all that often," Traci says.**

"**Well he could have at least called," Gwen says. "He would have. If I hadn't been teasing him about this morning," Traci says. "So how long do you think it will be before he swallows his pride and calls?" Gwen asks. "Well Jake is a perfectly reasonable adult male so when he is either hungry or wants sex," Traci says joking.**



**A little later Traci is walking out when the phone rings. She answers it without looking at the caller id. "Jake how do you get lost every time?" Traci asks laughing because she finds it funny. "Ah Mrs. Reed this is Dr. Bonar. I'm calling because you are you husband's emergency contact," a male voice says on the line. "What happened?" Traci asks terrified. "He was beaten and dropped off. He is pretty bruised up but other wise fine," Dr. Bonar says.**



**Traci runs into the ER and right up to the desk. "I'm Traci Brooks Reed my husband Jake Reed was brought in," she says. "Traci," Jake yells out coming out from behind a curtain. They run up and hug. When she gets close she sees that Jake is face is bruised and swollen. "Oh my God," she says with tears in her eyes. "It just looks bad. You have seen me take a lot worse than I got today," Jake says holding her trying to calm her down. "Do you know who did this?" Traci asks. "Yeah I do it was…" Suddenly Traci collapses. Jake catches her. A doctor and a nurse rush over to help. "She is pregnant," is all Jake can say as they take her off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Traci woke up in a hospital room with Jake sitting next to her bed in a chair. "The Baby?" She yells. "The baby is fine. The doctors said everything that happened just got to you and you fainted," Jake says trying to calm her down. "Oh thank God," Traci says. "I've been saying that all night," Jake says. Traci looks and sees that Jake's face is still bruised up.**

"**Jake what happened to you?" Traci asks. Jake takes a deep breath. "Well it all started after I was done with that lecture at that school. When I was heading to my car I got jumped," Jake says.**

_**Flashback**_

**_Mrs. Lopez led Jake to an exit. "Here you are," she said as she opened a door to let Jake out. "Hey this doesn't look like the door I where I came in. In fact this is a side door," Jake says. "Well I didn't want to have to deal with autograph seekers," she says. "Oh thanks," Jake says as he walks out the door. "No problem," she says._**

**_The second Jake walks out he realizes is way back behind the school. "Oh great I know I parked out-front in the visitor lot," Jake says. "What the matter Gringo you to good to walk," someone says off to the side. Jake turns and sees Konnan, Hernandez, Homicide, and Senshi standing there._**

**_Jake tries to head back in and finds the door is locked. "Ah white boy's got a yellow strip on his back," Homicide says. Jake starts scanning looking for some type of weapon. "Dam there is nothing I can use," Jake thinks. Jake knows he can't fight all four off and has to run. He turns and high tails it as fast as he can. As he runs near a corner he gets tackled by two men. Pretty soon LAX catches up and start to beat on Jake._**

**End of flashback**

"**After a while they figured they had done enough damage they left. Guess they figured Senshi couldn't win the belt if I was in a hospital bed. A truck driver that was dropping off food for the cafeteria found me and helped me," Jake says. "I don't care what you say we are going to press charges," Traci says. "Yeah well guess what the cops took my statement and LAX everyone has someone to alibi them," Jake says.**

"**I thought schools in America have cameras now," Traci says. "Turns out the school doesn't have the funds to put them all over. So that is a blind spot," Jake says. "Oh lord," Traci says. "Yeah it seems a little to convenient that I got lead to that one spot and LAX knew to be there," Jake says. "Well a lot of people in TNA knew that you would be speaking at that school. It's possible that LAX knows that Mrs. Lopez," Traci says. "Well that is what I am thinking. But right now I'm going to get a doctor and see if I can get you out of here," Jake says.**



**Homicide and Senshi were sparing to get Senshi ready for Jake. Homicide went for a lariat that Senshi stopped with a kick right to the head. Konnan walked in the gym. Homicide gave the signal to stop. "What's up K-dawg?" Senshi asks. "Well I just checked out a home boy that worked as at the hospital and it turns out Traci collapsed last night after we gave beat the black and blue light special," Konnan says.**

"**So in other words Reed spent last night worrying about his woman instead of trying to find us," Homicide says. "Looks like our plan went better than we hoped for," Senshi says. "Yeah Jake Reed won't have the belt to much longer," Konnan says.**



**Dixie Carter, Jim Cornet, and Terry Taylor were in a meeting. "So Traci is fine. Jake is going to brushed up but other wise fine," Jim says. "LAX is really taking this to a new level," Dixie says. "Well we better get the agents ready because we know how Jake can get," Terry says. "Yeah well I wouldn't be surprised if showed up and busted that little "border" they have set up by the Spanish announce table," Jim says.**

"**Truth be told I think I may just let Jake get a few shots in on LAX. Maybe he can take out Homicide, Hernandez and Konnan before Senshi's title match," Dixie says. Jim looks like he wants to say something. "What is it Jim?" Terry asks. "Well when I talked Jake he said that it was two guys that prevented him from getting away," Jim says. "So?" Terry asks. "Well Terry LAX counting Senshi has only four members," Jim says. "What about Moddy Jack," Terry says. "Ok five but then who was the other guy that helped them. Besides I don't think that Jack has the guts to fight a guy like Jake," Jim says.**

"**What you're saying is that there maybe more members of LAX on the way," Dixie says. "Yeah I am. I know that Homicide and Konnan have a lot of thug friends that could show up when ever or where ever," Jim says. "Meanwhile we still have Heyman ranting and raving about his new client," Terry says. "Yeah and trust me knowing Paul E. it could be anyone," Jim says.**



**Jake and Traci walked into there house. After a quick examination the doctor had said Traci and the baby were fine but Traci had been warned to avoid stress. "I'm going to take a shower," Traci says. "Alright, I think I'm going to work out. You know I didn't get a chance yesterday," Jake says.**

**As soon as Traci was up stairs Jake pulled out his cell phone. He didn't want Traci to know he was making contract with this person just yet. He dialed a number he hadn't called in a while. "Hello Jake," the voice on the other end said. "We need to talk," Jake said. "And what makes you think your worth my time," the voice said. "I'm going to make it worth your time," Jake says.**

**The voice was silent. Jake knew it love tormenting him. "Just how can you do that?" The voice asked. "Homicide and Low Ki," Jake said. "I settled my issues with them long ago." "Oh come on you have too much pride to let that one go. I'm giving a chance to get another shot at them," Jake says. "Alright I'll be in the area tomorrow we can talk then," The voice said before hanging up. Jake closed his phone and put in down.**

"**Who was that?" Jake turned around and saw Traci looking at him from the stairs. Jake knew he was caught. "Someone that has reason to hate Homicide and Senshi or what ever the guy calls himself these names," Jake says. "This person have a name?" Traci asks. Jake walked up to her and whispered the name in her ear. "Him, Jake are you sure?" Traci asked. "Look all I know is I am going to need all the help I can get right now," Jake says. "Alright I guess your right," Traci says.**

"**Look Traci for everything guys like Jarrett and Cage did to me. They never went as far as LAX did. Plus your pregnant and the sooner I get past this the better," Jake says. "Jake I'm fine. Don't let LAX get to you," Traci says. "Well Traci normally I would be planning to show up with a tire iron and start swinging," Jake says. "You know that is right you're actually showing a lot of self control," Traci says. "Yeah I mean I still have the tire iron ready. I just have a plan for once," Jake says.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**It was time for Impact. News of what had happened to Jake had spread quickly. Jim Cornet was in the ring. "Alright no it's all over the internet everyone knows what happened to Jake Reed. So Jake I am going to ask that you come out here now," Jim says. Jake's music plays as he comes down. He is wearing the NWA title around the waist and holding a tire iron in his right hand. Jake's face is staring to get back to normal but it's still bruised up.**

"**Alright well now LAX get down here," Jim commands. LAX stays over by the Spanish announce table. "I don't like to repeat myself. So either you four get in this ring or you all suspended without pay," Jim says. LAX stands up and heads into the ring. Konnan has a microphone. "You know this is so typical a white boy makes a wrong turn and gets his ass kicked. So what does everyone do? Blame the Latinos. And just for everyone information we all have been cleared," Konnan says.**

"**No from what the cops told me is you all had you friends make up a story about where you were," Jim says. "You know…" "No I don't know and I really don't care. You see while the police can't do anything I don't have to prove anything. So effective imminently based on this attack and the LAX's actions last week. Senshi title one on one title shot is off," Jim says.**

"**You can't do that," Konnan yells. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. Now if you had been listening you would have noticed I said the one on one match was off. Now there will still be a title match. It will be Senshi and Homicide taking on Jake Reed and a partner of his choice. Now if either of you pin the partner you will get a title shot if you pin Jake then win the title that night," Jim says. **

**Homicide grabs the microphone away from Konnan. "Let me guess it's going to be you boy Steve Corino," he yells. Jim hands Jake his microphone. "You know Steve would love to kick your ass one more time. But that would be easy. So it won't be Steve, it won't be AJ or Daniels and it won't even be Rhino or Sting. I will bring someone from your past. I want you two idiots to be looking over your shoulders wondering what demon I will unleash. But I will give you a quick preview," Jake says.**

**Steve with cowbell, AJ with a bat, and Daniels with a chair attack. LAX bails out. "LAX I promise I am going to get back at each and everyone one of you! I am going to make you pay for stabbing me in the head twenty times! Yow will pay for making my pregnant wife collapse!" Jake yells.**



**Paul Heyman watched as everything unfolded. "It's all going according to plan," Paul said. "Jake is little pawn he doesn't even realize he is playing right into my hand," Paul thought.**



**Jake, AJ, Steve, and Chris are in the back. "Jake who are you brining in?" Steve asks. "Look guys I am not telling anyone well expect for Traci. "Jake give us a hint," AJ says. "Guys it's like I said out there. I want those two looking back and forth out of fear," Jake says. "Dude come on just tell us. You owe for that time you were drunk and throw up on that promoter and I made up that story that you had the flu," Chris says. "I already repaid your for that the time I gave up my plane ticket so you could make another flight that could get you home in time for you anniversary," Jake says.**

"**Dude I gave your first real break after you go clean plus odds are this is some idea you're stealing from me," Steve says. "Yeah and would you tell anyone," Jake says. "I'm your best friend. You have to tell me for all the time I let you sleep on my coach. All the time I bailed you out of things I know you don't want me to tell anyone," AJ says. "I promise I will tell when I'm not around anyone," Jake says.**



**Later Jake is at home when his cell phone rings. "Hello," Jake says. "I head you one upped LAX," the guy says. "Yeah I did. Now are you ready to hold up your end?" Jake asks. "Yeah but you better be ready to pay up," the guy says. "I am," Jake says.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jake was working out. "Oh my God," Traci yelled out from another room. Jake went dropped the dumb bell he was using and ran to off to look for her. "Traci what happened?" Jake asks running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Jake finally runs into the living room. "Wow 5.2 seconds. A new record," Traci says with a stop watch in her hands. "That is not funny. If I ever pulled a trick like that you would kill me," Jake says.**

"**Jake calm down. I had a very good reason for yelling," Traci says. "Oh really what?" Jake asks. "Well the day you got attacked by LAX I forget to get the video of my sonogram and it came today," Traci says. "You could have just come and gotten me," Jake says. "Yeah but I was already sitting down," Traci says. "So is it in the DVD player," Jake says.**

"**Yes it is. So just sit down and let's watch it," Traci says. Jake sits down. Traci pushes play and the DVD starts. "Wow," Jake says. "Yeah I know," Traci watching him more than the DVD. "Ah where exactly is the baby?" Jake asks. Traci gets up and points to where the baby is. "Oh that. Can't believe something that small can become a human being," Jake says.**



**Paul Heyman was in his home when the door flew open and his new client walked in. "Paul I'm getting sick of this. What happened to finally reveling we were working together," the new client says. "Look I wanted to bring it out. But now things are working out better than we ever could have hoped," Paul says. "Look I don't like waiting around. I can beat Reed. Hell I can pin him or I can make him tap," The client says.**

**Paul pats the guy on shoulder. "Look I know you can. That is why I came to you. But the one problem you have is you don't like to sit back and wait. But look it's not winning the title it's keeping it. Reed is beat up and he will be near death after this thing with LAX. You take the belt from a weak champion and then you a fresh for the contenders," Paul says. **

"**I just want show the world why I am the best in the world," the client says. "After you become NWA world champion there will be no denying that," Paul says. "Alright I will wait for now," the client says. "Good now everything will work out it won't be too much longer," Paul says.**



**Homicide and Senshi are in the gym where Homicide trained his students. "You would think they would have knocked this place down by now," Homicide said. "So who do you think Reed is going to team with?" Senshi asks. "Alright now use your head. Reed is married to Traci Brooks who used to sleep with that bastard CM Punk. Now think who hates us and is close with CM Punk?" Homicide asks. "Cabana, but wait do you really think Reed would use his wife's ex?" Senshi asks. "I think Reed is so made he will do anything. But that clown may have beat me once in Chicago but it will never happen again," Homicide says. "True and I promise when I win the belt you get the first shot," Senshi says.**

"**Yeah and when I win the title you get the first shot. But all things aside you know we have to go in with one goal. Win the match and if possible the title," Homicide says. "I know. We won't be like those stupid Canadians and wind up shoving each other around," Senshi says. "But we need to tip the scales," Homicide says.**



**After watching the DVD Traci had gone off to call her mother while Jake went into the garage he was working on a surprise for Traci. After his father had found out Traci was pregnant his dad who was a master craftsmen had built a crib. Jake was going to paint it and then do the final assemble in Orlando. As far as Jake was concerned it was well built any store bought crib hell is was better since it was one of a kind. "Actually one of two since dad built the one Ryan, Brian, and I slept in," Jake thinks.**

**Jake is about to get started when his cell phone rings. Jake looks as the caller id and answers it. "Hey AJ," Jake says. "Hey Jake," AJ says. "How's it going man?" Jake asks. "Pretty good. I just wanted to know if you're ready for the tag match," AJ says. "Yeah I'm ready for it," Jake says. "Jake I'm sorry but Ajay just started crying and Wendy is out with her mother shopping I got to go," AJ says. "All right man talk to you later," Jake says.**

**Jake puts his phone down when it starts to ring again. "What did he stop?" Jake asks thinking its AJ. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jake's partner asks. "Thought you were AJ," Jake says. "What ever. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to be at Impact," the guy says. "Hey now that is not what we agreed to," Jake says. "Well tough," the guy says before hanging up. Jake had a very pissed off look on his face. "Oh lord," he said.**


	9. Pay Up?

**Chapter 9**

**It was the last Impact before Turning Point. Rumors were running wild about who would be Jake's partner. The wildest rumors included Dan Maff returning to wrestling after Homicide had him black balled in 2005. Other thought Jake had been lying and that he and Steve would team together.**

**Jake was in the dressing room. AJ walked up to him. "Hey Jake are the rumors true is the guy here?" AJ asks. "Yeah he is. I wanted to wait until Turning Point but try controlling him," Jake says. "You know Homicide will go nut," AJ says. "Ah he goes nuts every five seconds," Jake says. "So come on Jake tell me who you're teaming with," AJ says. "Due just wait and see because knowing him he will make him self know," Jake says.**



**LAX was in the six sided ring. "This Sunday all of you are going to see Jake Reed and his partner who ever the hell has the balls to take on Homicide and Senshi get there asses kicked. And one way or another that belt is coming home to the LAX," Konnan says. "Jake Reed is have any balls you come out here and face us now," Senshi says. "I am going to show the whole world why I am the Notorious 187. All it takes is one Gringo Killer and it's over," Homicide says.**

"**And Traci Brooks once you get rid of that brat and lose a little weight any time you want a real man come down south," Konnan says. Jake has heard enough and comes out on the ramp. Jake has mike in one hand and a tire iron in another. "You know I'm sick of talking I'm just going to come down there and beat your…" Ricky Reyes and Julies Smokes attack Jake from behind. They rush Jake down the ramp and throw him in the ring.**

**All six men beat on Jake. AJ and Christopher run down to make the save but the numbers game is too much and they are thrown out of the ring. Steve comes down with a chair but Homicide cuts him off and sends him to the ground as well. Jake is in big trouble. Some people in the crowd start to cheer and point at some thing. The cheering starts to get louder and louder as more and more people see the thing.**

**  
Someone hops the guard rail. That person slides in the ring and attacks LAX. It's the American Dragon Bryan Danielson. Danielson takes out Smokes then Reyes and then Hernandez with three quick moves. Konnan has his slap jack But Danielson scores with an elbow first. Jake is able to fight back and starts hitting Senshi with punches. Danielson scores with a super kick on Homicide. The LAX retreats.**

**The crowd is seeing they never thought they would see as the NWA world champion is in the ring alone the ROH world champion. Mike Tenay gets in the ring with a microphone. "Bryan Danielson I have to ask, what are you doing here? I know for a fact that you do not have a TNA contract," Mike says. "First off Tenay show a little respect when you are talking to the best in the world. But I'll let it slide since this is your first time interviewing me," Danielson says.**

"**Alright but still I have to ask, why are you here?" Tenay says. "Go on Reed tell them," Danielson says. "Jake can you shed any light on this?" Mike asks. "Homicide Senshi I told you look in you past and that is where my partner was coming from. And you both have a history with this man right here. So this Sunday it will be the two of you facing the best wrestler in the world and Bryan Danielson," Jake says getting a quick dig in on Danielson.**

"**Just be ready to pay up," Danielson says before he leaves. "What pay up?" Tenay asks. Jake leaves without saying anything. "Folks just when you though TNA couldn't get any crazier the world champion of another company shows up to team with our world champion and there is some kind of price," Mike says.**



**Jake comes to the back. AJ and Traci come up to him. "Jake I'm sorry I couldn't help you," AJ says. "It's alright AJ. Just next time bring a chair or something," Jake says. "To be fair Daniels and I say you ass being kicked and didn't have time to think," AJ says. "Next time think," Jake says.**

"**Jake what did Danielson mean by pay up?" Traci asks. "He gets a NWA title shot," Jake says. "What?" AJ and Traci yell out at the same time. "Look it's no big deal. Besides I have wanted to have another match with him for a while," Jake says. "Jake the last thing you need is someone else coming after," Traci says. "Well what's to keep him from tuning on you now that he's go what he wants," AJ says.**

"**That's just it. He has a contract to face me and I have the option to make it a title match," Jake says. "So if he decides to walk out and Homicide and Senshi wins the title he just a match with a very pissed of you," AJ says. "Wow that is a really great plan," Traci says.**

"**Hey I hang out with Chris Hero, Steve Corino, and Jim Cornet what do you expect?" Jake asks. "True," Traci says. Someone starts to clap. Jake, Traci, and AJ turn around and see Heyman. "For second there you showed a little improvement but then you go and do something stupid," Paul says. "You know what Paul E. shut up. Let me guess you came here to play mind games. It's not going to work. So bring your new client out and I will run him down like I do everybody else that tries to take my belt," Jake say before walking away.**



**Homicide is going nuts and tearing up the LAX locker room. "Man Cide calm down," Konnan says. "Don't tell me calm down. That Bastard American Dragon is in TNA! I am going to kill Jake Reed!" Homicide says. "Look man if you lose your head and do something stupid then Reed gets out on a free walk," Konnan says.**

"**I don't give a dam anymore this about me finally getting rid of Danielson," Homicide yells. Julies Smokes walks up and gets in his old friends face. "Look baby I get it. Dragon is going to die but think about what taking the NWA title would mean to your family or Low Ki's," Smokes says. Homicide starts to calm down. "Besides you can kill Dragon after we get the NWA title," Senshi says.**



**Paul E is talking to his new client. "Reed might as well hand the title to you now. He is running himself into the ground," Paul says. "Your right I could see it today. His mind can't take much more. His body can't take it," the client says. "The best part of all this is that he doesn't see it coming," Paul says.**


	10. It Builds

**Chapter 10**

**It Builds**

**It was time for Turning Point. Jake walked into the building with Traci. "Well, well, well if it isn't the golden couple of TNA," Jeff Jarrett says as he walks up to them. I hope you enjoy it while it last Jake because tonight after I win that gauntlet I am going to get my title back," Jeff says. "Jeff first off the odds of you winning are next to nothing. But if some how you do win then great because it gives me just one more chance to beat your ass," Jake says.**

"**Expect there is no way you are winning that title shot Jarrett. Because the belt is coming home to Captain Chrisman," Christian says walking up to them. "You know what Cage if you win then it's even better because then I can beat you ass and I want to do that again even more than I want to beat Jarrett's," Jake says. "All I know is that your baby is going to know his dad is a loser the second it looks at you," Christian says. "All of you Crackers need to stop thinking about that title because tonight the title is coming home with my boys either Gangster Ki or Homicide," Julies Smokes says walking up to them with Reyes.**

**The tension is so thick that you need a chain saw to cut it. "Ok everyone head to there dressing room's now," Jim Cornet says as he and security walk up. Everybody walks away with out coming to blows.**



**Bryan Danielson walks into the building with his ROH title on his shoulder. AJ is waiting for him. "What do you want Styles?" Danielson asks. "I just to want to warn you. Jake is my best friend and if you stab him in the back tonight then you will pay for it!" AJ says staring Danielson in the face. "Back off Styles I know what in the contract. And I want to prove once and for all I am the best in the world and when I beat Reed it will become a fact," Danielson says.**



**Homicide and Senshi are getting ready. Konnan walks in more pissed of the usual. "That fat bitch Jim Cornet just banned everyone from ringside!" He yells throwing his water bottle. "It doesn't matter tonight is our night," Senshi said. "Yeah well do what ever you have to do," Konnan says. "Oh we will," Homicide says pulling out a fork that he has actually sharpened for tonight.**



**Out in front of the crowd Mike Tenay and Don West were hosting the pre show. "And the main event tonight we be the teacher student team of Homicide and Senshi taking on the dream team of ROH world champion "American Dragon," Bryan Danielson and the NWA world champion "Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," Don West said. "You know Don a lot of people think that Homicide and Senshi have an advantage because of the fact they are regular tag team partners on the Independent scene but I know for a fact that Jake Reed and Bryan Danielson are former tag partners in the UK they teamed together in FWA," Mike says.**

"**But professor I know by talking to Jake Reed that the team self destructed around the time Jake Reed came to TNA," Don says. "Your right Don as a matter fact at one point Reed actually took the ROH title by beating by Danielson (see Hidden Truth) but before that Danielson who regained that title latter on has actually beaten Reed seven times in various promotions in various countries," Mike says.**



**Jeremy Borash was with Jake and Danielson both men had there title belts. "I am here with the two world champions that will team in to night main event. Now gentlemen early tonight Mike Tenay documented the history between you two. Now are you two going to get along well enough to get though this one match?" JB asks. The microphone is right in front of Jake but Danielson pulls the microphone over to him. "Well JV…" "It's JB." "That's what I said JB. I am a professional so I can put the old beef behind me for tonight. Besides everyone knows I am used to carrying Jake," Danielson says.**

**Jake starts laughing. "You carrying me now that is funny. Because carrying doesn't mean letting someone do all the work and then slapping them in the back of the head and stealing the pin. Because that was our career as a tag team," Jake says. "Man you were high back then because you never did any work. Unless you call work getting your ass kicked," Danielson says.**

"**You know what this is the exact same argument we had the night I beat you for that," Jake says tapping the ROH title with his index and middle fingers. "You got lucky. I beat seven times before that. I made you tap, I pinned you, and then I made you tap again twice…" Traci walks up to them. "Yeah but to be fair part of that is because the ring apron was white and you blended in," Jake says. "Oh that's real funny make a joke about my skin tone yeah I'm pale that is hilarious," Danielson says. **

"**LOOK OUT!" Both men yell suddenly. Jake and Bryan and Danielson move as Reyes and Smokes attack from behind Danielson while Konnan and Hernandez attack from behind Jake. Using there belts as weapons the two champions chase off there attackers.**



**Paul Heyman watched as Christian Cage won the gauntlet for a future title shot. Christian had been in full heel mode even using a chain had hidden in his boot to knock Steve Cornino out and win. Paul knew there was one match left the main event. "Oh Jake keep hold of that belt as long as you can because you won't have any chance of keeping it soon," Paul thought.**



**It was main event from Homicide and Senshi were already in the ring. The light dimmed and Danielson made his way to ring but stopped and waited on the outside. Jake walked over to Traci and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you," Jake said. "Love you too," Traci said. Jake's music stared to play as he made his way up the tunnel for what he knew would be a tough match.**

**To be continued…**


	11. Broken Neck

**Chapter 11**

**Broken Neck**

"**And his partner from Omaha NE. He is the NWA world heavyweight champion the "Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," JB says as Jake comes down to the ring. Jake takes off the NWA title and his coat but before he and Danielson can climb in Senshi and Homicide dive and take them out. Homicide is working over Danielson while Senshi is working over Jake. Senshi throws Jake into the post. Homicide and Senshi switch up and Homicide goes after Jake and stabs him in the head with the fork.**

**Homicide throws Jake into the ring while Senshi heads to a corner. Danielson is down trying to recover. Homicide gives Jake a neck breaker and then a waterwheel slam. Homicide makes the tag to Senshi. Senshi comes in and hits a power drive elbow. Jake gets to his knees Senshi goes for a kick but Jake catches it gets to his feet and hits a dragon screw leg whip. Senshi starts to get up and Jake hits him with a drop kick. Jake gets to close to Homicide who grabs him and hands him on the ropes. Danielson has gotten up is reaching out for a tag.**

**Senshi goes for a chop but Jake blocks it and is able to make a tag to Danielson. Danielson comes in and hits a roaring elbow. Senshi responds with a chop. Danielson scores with a Yakuza kick that sends Senshi to the ground. The Dragon starts to choke Senshi on the ropes. The referee counts 1 2 3 4. Danielson breaks the choke Rudy Charles yells at him, "Break when I say break. "I have till five referee," Danielson says even holding up his hand.**

**Senshi makes the tag to Homicide. The two men tie up and wind up in Greco Roman knuckle lock each man puts a foot behind each other tying to trip his foe. It becomes a test of strength that Homicide wins forcing Danielson into a bridge. Homicide tries to break it by crashing down him but Danielson strikes first and drops down while getting his leg up making Homicide crotch himself.**

**Dragon starts to chop Homicide in the corner. Homicide blocks a chop and throws Danielson to the outside. Danielson tries to get his barring back but Homicide won't let up and hits the Tope Con Hilo. Jake bounces off the ropes and hits a halo. Senshi then takes Jake out with a suicide dive. Danielson and Homicide wind up in the ring again. Homicide connects with the Shinning Wizard and makes a cover, count of one, count of two, Danielson kicks out.**

**Homicide tags Senshi back in. Senshi goes for the dragon clutch but Danielson counters and blind tags Jake in. Danielson goes into a cress cross run with Senshi allowing Jake to climb up and hit a missile drop kick. Jake follows that up with a rolling neck snap. Jake goes to pick Senshi up but Senshi scores with a kick sending Jake back. Senshi hits the rolling koppu kick. Senshi puts Jake in the corner and then hits the cartwheel splash. Jake goes for the tag but Senshi pulls him back and tags in Homicide.**

**Homicide uses the ace crusher. Jake staggers to his feet allowing Homicide to hits a t-bone suplex. Homicide picks Jake up and gives him a neck breaker. Homicide then goes for a pile driver that Jake blocks and turns into a back drop. Jake then hits a running power slam. Jake and Homicide start trading punches. Homicide thumbs Jake's eyes.**

**Homicide tags Senshi in and they give Jake a double team suplex. Senshi then gives Jake the Mongolian Chops and follows it up with hard kicks to the head. Jake wilts to the ground. Senshi makes the cover. Danielson tries to break it up but Homicide cuts him off. Count of one count of two Jake actually throws Senshi off and Senshi lands on the referee knocking him out. The match completely breaks down.**

**All four men spill out to the floor. Homicide and Danielson pair off while Jake and Senshi do the same. Senshi sends Jake into the guard rail. Meanwhile Danielson hits a diving uppercut off the apron. They all end up by the LAX border where Konnan is doing commentary. Konnan stands up and pulls out his slapjack and tries to whack Jake with it but Danielson actually throws Homicide into Konnan.**

**Senshi winds up fighting Dragon so Jake goes after Homicide who pulls the fork and stabs Jake with in. The fork opens up some of the old wounds in Jake's head and Jake is bleeding again. The sight of his own blood winds of firing Jake up and he goes psycho on Homicide and just reigns down punches on him.**

**Meanwhile Senshi has a chair and goes to hit Danielson with it but Danielson scores with an enziguri first. Eventually everyone winds up back in the ring just as Rudy Charles comes to. Danielson locks in a cross arm chicken wing on Senshi. While Jake picks Homicide and hits the running edge into the turnbuckle. Senshi fights out of the chicken wing. Meanwhile Jake give Homicide a German suplex he then rolls though and hits a second after that he rolls again repositions his hands into a full nelson and hits a dragon suplex with a bridge. Count of one, count of two, Homicide kicks out.**

**Senshi scores with a kick to Danielson's head and the American Dragon actually heads all the way to the mates below and appears to be out. Jake turns to take on Senshi but Senshi is to quick and scores with a chop that staggers Jake back when he turns around he gets hit by the lariat of Homicide. Jake is dazed and on the ground. Senshi then hits a standing double stomp right on target.**

**Homicide and he sets up for the Gringo Killer while Senshi goes to the top rope and gets in position for the double stomp. It's Gringo Killer double stomp combo. "Jesus Christ his neck is broken," Don West yells. "Not even the "Omaha Outlaw," can hope to come back from that,' Mike Tenay says. Senshi goes for the cover, count of one, count of two, Danielson breaks up the cover with a diving headbutt.**

**Homicide goes for the lariat on Danielson but Danielson side steps and actually gets Homicide in the cattle mutilation. Homicide gets his foot on the ropes breaking the hold. The referee counts 1 2 3 4, "I have till five referee," Danielson says. Danielson picks Homicide up in the airplane spin. Mean while Senshi and Jake are up. Senshi charges but Jake is able to get him up in the Death Valley Driver and hits it at the same time Danielson hits the Samoan Drop. Both men cover, count of one, count two, count of three. Jake and Danielson win.**

**Jake can barley move it's clear that the Death Valley Driver took all he had left. AJ and Steve come from the back to celebrate and make sure no one can take a cheap shoot while Jake is hurt. Steve has a water bottle that he uncaps and pours on Jake.**

**Suddenly Christian Cage's music hits and he comes out. "Well is seems that once again Jake Reed got his miracle and held on to the NWA belt. But Reed you don't have to much longer with that title. For one Casper the friendly ghost over wants it. But most off all I got another shot and this time you won't get away with that title," Christian says before leaving.**


	12. The Right Time

**Chapter 12**

**The Right Time.**

**It was time for Impact. The entire locker knew Jake was hurting after last night. Jake and Traci walked into the Impact zone. "I still think you should have taken the week off," Traci says. "Yeah well right now people know I am hurt and don't want them to think I am that bad," Jake says. "Yeah well you are that bad," Traci says.**

**AJ walks up to them. "Jake are nuts?" AJ asks. "Well yes," Jake says. "Jake Christian has a title shot and Danielson does to and hell with you neck Danielson has a huge advantage," AJ says. "Yeah but I talked to Jim and he says Christian gets his shot first and he is not that well know for his submission skills,' Jake says.**

"**I guess you just don't listen," Paul Heyman says walking up to them. "What do you want now?" Jake asks. "You know Jacob you don't want me giving advice anymore than I won't. But if you had a brain then you would listen to what I am saying. Because you are burning out. I haven seen it time and again if you don't slow down then you might be burned so badly you can never recover," Paul says before walking away. "I hate that guy," Jake says.**



**Christian Cage was in his dressing room he had in his hands the open contract for his NWA title shot. The next PPV was Final Resolution but that was over six weeks away. "Now that Jake is hurting I don't really want to wait," Christian thinks to himself. He gets up and walks out with the contract in his hand.**



**Paul walks into his dressing room. He looks at his new client. "His neck is killing him. He wants everyone to believe he is fine but it's a small miracle it's not broken," Paul says. "I know I have seen what that double stomp killer combo sick," the client says. "Reed has no chance," Paul says.**



**Christian Cage's music plays and he makes his way to the ring in his ring gear. "Don why do I have a bad feeling about that SOB Christian Cage is in his ring gear?" Mike asks. "Well Mike we all know that after cheating to win the gauntlet that once again Christian Cage has a NWA title match. But the truth Jake is hurting and we all that Christian Cage will do anything to screw over Jake Reed," Don says.**

**Christian climbs in the ring with a microphone and his contract. "First off Jim Cornet waddle you fat little legs down here," Christian says. Jim comes out. "Alright Christian I am busy man so what do you want?" Jim asks. "Well I will make this real quick. It's time for Captain Charisma's title shot," Christian says. "What the hell are you talking about? I know I admit I have booked some pretty big matches since I took over but I am not about to let a world title match on free TV," Jim says.**

"**Well to bad red neck because it says right here in this contract that I get a title shot when ever I want. SO here you go I am cashing in so Jake Reed get out here now," Christian says. Jake's music starts to play and he makes his way out. Meanwhile Jim is reading the contract and his face shows that he has no other option than to give Christian a title match.**

**Jake is climbing into the ring when Christian drops kicks and Jake crashes to the ground. Christian drops down and throws Jake into the guard rail he then rolls Jake back into the ring. Christian climbs up and hits the frog splash and covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Christian gets up and starts to put the boots to Jake. Jake is able to leg sweep Christian to give him a few seconds to recover. Christian gets up and stalks Jake but Jake is able to score with a kick to the gut. Jake gets up and hits a clothesline. Jake makes a cover, count of one, Cage kicks out. Jake scores with an ax handle to Jake's neck. Christian hits an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker. Christian follows it up with inverted DDT.**

**Cage has full control and is going for the unprettier Jake shoves him off and takes out the referee. Christian kicks Jake in the gut and hits the unprettier but the referee is out cold. Christian leaves the ring and picks up two chairs. He puts one chair under Jake's head and it becomes clear he is going for the one man conchairto. Christian raises the chair above his head.**

**Bryan Danielson charges into the ring and pulls the chair out of Christian hands. Danielson leaves the ring and Christian turns to yell at him. Jake gets Christian with a school boy. The ref is up enough to count the fall, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake escapes with the belt again.**

**Christian picks up the other chair and goes to hit Jake but Danielson gets in the ring and hits Christian first. Danielson then helps Jake to his feet. "Just watching your back until I get my match," Danielson says before leaving. Jake gets out of the ring and picks his NWA title. Meanwhile Christian is throwing a temper tantrum after having lost again.**



**Jake walked into the back with his title. Traci and AJ are the fist to greet him. "That was a close one," Jake says. "Look Jake I know you don't winning matches with help but don't look a gift horse in his pale mouth," Traci says. "Yeah I guess your right and besides Christian got screwed so I'm happy," Jake says.**


	13. What's Next?

**Chapter 13**

**What's Next?**

**Jim, Dixie and Terry were meeting with Mike Tenay and Scott D'Amore. They had to now to peak a new number one contender to face Jake for the NWA title at Final Resolution. "Well alright I still say that the shot should go to AJ Styles," Mike Tenay says. "Yeah but I still think we should push to get Danielson to cash his title shot. I know ROH isn't on the same level with TNA in terms of media exposure but still have two world champion colloid will do huge numbers," Jim says. "Expect what does that say to all the TNA wrestlers that have busted there ass to get a shot and we just give an outsider a main event title shot," Terry says.**

"**Taylor is right besides having the belt on Reed is bad enough last thing we need is a guy like Danielson," Scott says. "Why Scott because he isn't one of your students?" Mike asks. "I think we need to table this issue for till tomorrow we have been at it for hours and getting no where," Dixie says. "I really think we need to get this down before…"**

**The door to the room flies open and Jeff Jarrett and Scott Steiner walk in. "Alright the street thugs and the reject from up north failed and now it's time for the king of the mountain to get his spot back," Jeff says. "Jarrett comes in," Jim says finishing his sentence. "Look for once you have not other options. Danielson will be stupid enough to want his shot at an Ring of Honor show and now that Christian blew it it's time for the one on one rematch I have never gotten," Jeff says.**

"**Jeff I'll admit you are in the running but I am not giving any the title shot today," Dixie says. "Alright that fair but his time I am going to get my title match one way or another," Jeff says before leaving with Steiner.**



**Jake had finally finished painting the crib his dad had built and was ready to show it to Traci. Jake lead Traci into the garage while she was wearing a blindfold. "Jake how much longer am I going to have to wear this thing?" Traci asks. "Just a little bit longer," Jake says. Jake takes the blind fold off of her. Traci sees the crib. "Jake oh my God," Traci says.**

"**Well dad built it. He had it shipped here and I painted it. Now I just have to move it into the nursery," Jake says. "You did a great job. But why white?" Traci asks. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise so I had to get it done before you bought one from a store. I didn't want it to be biased for one gender in case we had the other gender. So white is neutral," Jake says.**

"**Jake this is perfect. I love you so much," Traci says kissing him. "Ah and what's not to love," Jake says with a smile on his face. "Well a lot of thing," Traci says making a joke. "Hey don't mess with me or I will tell the doctor to let you experience a natural child birth," Jake says.**

"**Jake if you ever want to sleep with me again you will never make a joke like that again," Traci says. "Right never mind," Jake says. "Very smart. Ah Jake how are you going to get the crib inside the house and upstairs?" Traci asks. "Trick Rhino and AJ to do it for me," Jake says.**

"**You already have something planned don't you?" Traci asks. "Yep so ah there going to come over this weekend for a BBQ and I will tell them before I can do anything I have to get the crib upstairs," Jake says. "Well is Rhino is hungry enough he may just pick it up and carry it with one hand," Traci says. "Yeah I would love to see him in an eating contest with CW Anderson," Jake says starting to laugh.**



**Bryan Danielson was working out. Dave Prazak walked in with a camera. "Dave Prazak here for with ROH world champion Bryan Danielson. Now Bryan you asked for this time so go ahead and say you piece," Dave says. "Dave why do you think I called you here?" Danielson asks. "Well at Survival of the fittest Roderick Strong beat in you the finals. Did you want to address that?" Dave asks. "Wow you are an idiot. No I want to address Roderick Strong I mean how many time can I beat him in title matches before ROH learns he can't beat me for my title. No Prazak I want to talk about how my upcoming title shot at the NWA title," Danielson says.**

"**Well Dragon your recent TNA appearances have been the talk of the ROH message board. Now the there are two questions are when are you going to cash in that shot? And two will you put the ROH title on the line?" Dave asks. "Now I will address the first question in a second but as for me putting up my world title. What the hell has Jake Reed done to earn a Ring of Honor title shot? He was on the winning side of tag match oh and then in his only single match he lost in 28 seconds. So no Jake Reed won't get an ROH title shot. As for when well I will take it when I am good and ready," Danielson says.**



**Paul Heyman sat in his office at his home. Now that Christian has blown his title match the field was wide open. Paul knew it was time to revel his new client and get him his title shot. Paul picked up his phone and calls his new client and gets his answering machine. "It's Paul E. I think it's time," Paul says.**



**Jake sat on his sofa with his laptop. He has just gotten done watching the latest ROH video update that had included Danielson little rant. "You know a mature well adjusted adult would let that go. But I'm Jake Reed," Jake thinks. "Jake let me guess you are going to be at the next ROH show to do something," Traci says. "You know me to well," Jake says. "Jake just don't do anything to insane." Jake says.**


	14. Reunions

**Chapter 14**

**Reunions**

**Author Note- Just a quick reminder reviews inspire me to write and I like to know what you would like to see happen. I also make some references to past stories in this so if you haven't seen any of my previous work go back and read them starting with Hidden Truth.**

**It was time for Impact. There was still no final word on who would get the next title shot. Meanwhile the locker room was also talking about Danielson's comments about Jake. A number of people were also worried about what Jarrett was going to do since he had been telling anyone that would listen that he was getting his shot at Jake.**

**Jeff Jarrett's music played to start the show. Jarrett and Steiner made there way into the ring with Jeff holding a microphone. "Alright no more games. No more loopholes. No more excuse. Jake Reed you have been walking around with my belt for to long. Now get out here and give me the rematch I should have gotten a long time ago," Jeff says. The crowd is already starting to boo.**

"**Why don't you little idiots go home and bitch on your computers," Jeff says. Scott Steiner takes the microphone. "Jake Reed you little Reed neck get out here now or I will drag you out of here," Scott yells. Jake's music starts to play and he comes out with the NWA title around his waist. "Oh god Jeff do we have to go though this again. Because we all know how it ends you unconscious while I celebrate," Jake says.**

"**You are talking pretty big for a guy that has been ducking me," Jeff says. "Ducking you? I've been ducking you? You were so afraid of me that at one point you and fat ass D'Amore tried to put me out of wrestling or did you forget the time that I took every finisher the Jarrett Army had. Oh and then in our title match you ran. I mean you ran like the little bitch that you are. If AMW hadn't been so sick of you then you wouldn't have stopped until you hit the ocean. At witch point you would start swimming. So what the hell do you mean by me ducking you?" Jake says pissesd off as hell.**

"**Because you lost that fire when you won that belt. When you first came in there was something special about you but that was because you were miserable. But now you living the perfect little life and your to happy," Jeff says. "Your right Jarrett I am happy but you know what makes me really…" Bryan Danielson comes out and takes the microphone from Jake. "Now calm down Outlaw. Don't you see what they are trying to do? They want you to charge down there that way the big gorilla and the queen can injury you," Danielson says.**

"**What the hell care?" Jake asks after taking the microphone back. "Simple I don't you to have any excuse when I beat you," Danielson says. "Hey WWE reject shut up. Now Reed I have challenged you to a title match are you man enough to accept?" Jeff asks.**

"**You know what Jeff you got five weeks to get ready. Five weeks than you get your last shot at me. So yeah I accept," Jake says. "No you don't," Danielson says. "Hey don't have anything to do with this," Jarrett yells. "Yes I do. I have a contract for a title shot that I can use at any time," Danielson says. "Yeah well now I have a verbal contract," Jarrett says. "You know what Danielson back off. Unless you want to take your shot in five weeks then this doesn't concern you," Jake says. "Here I am trying to do you a favor and you act like a jack ass," Danielson says.**

"**All right everybody shut up!" Jim Cornet yelled as he walked out. "Cornet you are to late Reed and I have agreed so unless you want to turn him into a liar you have to bend over and take it," Jeff says. "You know what Jeff I didn't come out here to change anything. Because I am looking forward to Jake dropping you right on block head," Jim says. "That's not going to happen come hell or high water I always get my title back," Jeff says.**

**Danielson turns to leave. "Oh hold on Bryan. Since you are showing up each week I am going to use you. I have this man that amounts to nothing more than a boil on the ass of this spot named Paul Heyman who keeps talking about this new client but I have yet to see the guy so next week it will Paul Heyman's new client taking on Bryan Danielson," Jim says. "Hold on Jimmy I don't work for this company so you don't control me," Danielson says. "But you do work for ROH and I am still commissioner of ring of Honor so next week we have an non TNA showcase," Jim says as Bryan's face sinks.**

"**I don't believe but somehow that news made him get even whiter in the face," Jake says laughing. "Shut up Reed. Guess what the reason I came out here was to save you because Jarrett's right you have lost that fire that made you great. So either you lose it back to Jarrett or you lose it me the best in the world," Danielson says before leaving. Jake hasn't noticed Jarrett sneak up behind him as he turns around he gets blasted with the guitar. Jeff removes the NWA title from Jake's waist and acts like he has already won it again. Rhino and AJ rush out. Rhino gores Scott while AJ hits Jeff with drop kick causing him to drop the belt. Scott and Jeff run off while Jake struggles to get to his feet. **



**Paul Heyman and Team 3-D stormed out of there dressing room and went looking for Jim Cornet. "Cornet who the hell do you think you are. How dare you book my new client in a match without me ok," Paul says. "Your boss that's who I am! So Paul if you new client is real and not a creation of you own imagination then he better be here next week," Jim says threateningly before walking away.**

**Alex Shelly and Eric Young who just happened to be around staring laughing. "Oh shut up Just get out of here," Paul yells as he leaves. "Hey he can't fire me can he?" Eric asks. "Eric… no," Alex says with a disgusted look on his face.**



**Jake is helped to the back. "I can't believe that lousy SOB got me again with one of those guitars!" Jake yells pissed off. Traci walks up to him. "Jake are you alright?" She asks worried about him. "Yeah I'm fine I just need to spend several hours picking wood out of my hair," Jake says. "Looks like you may need to reunite the Uprising. Knowing Jarrett he has something planned," Traci says.**

"**Yeah I guess your right but I'm not sure who man of the guys will show up. I mean Christian and Team 3-D are a no," Jake says. "Well were in," AJ says he Daniels, Rhino, and Corino walk up. "You got that right. Last thing we need is Jarrett getting the belt back," Daniels says. "Alright well right now for once we actually have the numbers advantage on Jeff and Scotty," Jake says. "You can count me in," A voice that no one in TNA had heard in a while they all turn around in shock.**



**Meanwhile Jarrett was holding a meeting in his locker room. "Alright look we all want the belt of Reed. But we all know TNA management wants to protect its golden boy," Jeff says. "He's right," Chris Harris says. "I am undefeated since dumping my dead weight and yet I'm not even getting a look," Harris says. "You know why because TNA wants to dump guys like us the mean that bleed to keep this place going. And all of you almost beat Jake Reed already but who does he his title against. Christian and those LAX bozo's none of who were here when we lost of TV a few years ago. None of who were here when we started to catch fire," Jeff says.**

"**Jeff I'm in after all I want payback for that black Lex Luger joke Reed made. And Reed will fill the POUNCE!" Monty Brown says. "I am also in Jeff after all my weapon of mass destruction has wanted to break Reed for a while now," James Mitchell says while Abyss stands behind him. Jeff smiles a sick smile knowing that he has once again manipulated people into helping him get back to the top.**



**Paul Heyman returns to his locker room and sees his new client there. "Well I guess next week is the time," the client says. "No we do this my way," Paul says already forming a plan. "This should be good," the client says. "Well not if you are named Jake Reed," Paul says.**


	15. Ah Memories

**Chapter 15**

**Ah Memories**

**Author's note- This picks up right where we left off with Jake. Also remember since the next PPV in Final Resolution than this pick is in January.**

"**Are you really serious about coming back to TNA?" Jake asks the guy. "Yeah well not that the cancer is starting to spread again I feel like I have to," The man called Sting says. "Are you sure I mean you left right after Jake won the title?" Traci asks. "Yeah because Jake won the title. I felt like it was best to step aside," Sting says. "But you got word that Jarrett was making a move for the title," Steve says as Sting nods.**

"**All right I guess TNA can start reprinting those Uprising T-shirts," Jake says. Alex Shelly and Eric Young run up to the group. "Jake we got big news," Alex says. "Yeah we do it set my Canadian danger since off big time," Eric says. "Let me guess it has nothing to do with the Madagascar wrestling league," Jake says making a joke. "Dude Jarrett is reforming his army," Eric yells out. "Wow that didn't take long," AJ says. "Well there's not much we can do now. I say we call it a night," Traci says.  
**

"**I agree," Jake says. "Of course you agree you just want to go home and make out with her," Daniels says. "Can you blame me," Jake says with a smile on his face.**



**The next day Jake and Traci were eating breakfast. Jake was eating waffles and was caught up watching Spotcenter. Now normally Jake would talk to Traci but there was an interesting story about the USFL (The XFL of the 80's). "Jake pass the syrup," Traci says. Jake handed off the syrup with out even looking. The segment wrapped up and the show went to commercial. Jake turned to look at his wife and saw her pouring maple syrup on her toast with jelly.**

"**What the hell are you eating?" Jake asks. "Don't look at me the baby wanted it," Traci says. "Yeah well you're the one I have to watch it eat it," Jake says. "Well go back to watching TV," Traci says as she takes a bite. **

"**Besides people put fruit on waffles and pancakes and you don't freak out," Traci says as Jake watches her. "Yeah I guess. But I don't think your about to start a new trend," Jake says. "Fine by me," Traci says. The phone rings and Jake gets up to answer it. "Hello…Yeah sure," Jake says before hanging up. "Who was that?" Traci asks. "Dragon," Jake says.**

"**What did Danielson want?" Traci asks. "Not American Dragon. It was Super Dragon," Jake says. "Wait Super Dragon called and you talked to him. "Yeah we used to talk to him all the time," Jake says. "So what did he want?" Traci asks. "Ah PWG has there annaverery show coming up in a few months and he wanted to know if I would work it," Jake says.**

"**Jake I hate to say this but Heyman may be right. You are doing too much," Traci says. "Traci it's a few months away. Besides I get to choose my match when the time comes. Also he even said the most I may get to do is come out and wave at the people if he can't find room on the card," Jake says. "But Jake you do need to start slowing down. First you body can't take the abuse that you keep putting it though. I mean it was a miracle that the gringo killer double stomp combo didn't break you neck. And we need to get ready for the baby," Traci says.**

"**Look I plan to slow down but I want do all I can to raise the profile of TNA and the NWA title," Jake says. "Yeah but if you burn out or lose the belt back to Jarrett than it's all for nothing," Traci says. "Trust me I am not going to lose this back to Jarrett," Jake says.**



**Bryan Danielson walked into his apartment pissed off as hell. After Impact his day had gone from bad to worse, first he learned that Cornet did have the power as ROH commissioner to book him in TNA then the idiots at the airport has lost his luggage. To top it a freezing rain had delayed his flight actually arriving in Philadelphia. Now he had barley anytime to shower and get the ROH School where he now acted as head trainer.**

"**Remember why you are dong this. So you can show that you are the best," he thought. It was then that he looked down at what had started he drive to take the NWA title. It was a Pro Wrestling Illustrated and on the cover it was him and Reed. The headline read, "Sorry Dragon but Reed is real the best in the world." The cover story was nothing more than a piece the completely kissed Jake's butt instead of a WWE wrestler's for once. Now Danielson was determined to show the truth that Reed's one and only victory had been a fluke. **



**Jeff Jarrett watching the War Games match where Jake had put him in the hospital. "He got lucky," Jeff thought. The truth Jeff had actually had a bad shoulder and that match had been the final straw. Jake may have his friends but Jeff knew how to control people and that his just what he had done. Almost every one of Jake's old enemies in TNA were after him again.**

"**Those idiots will wear Reed down and them I will com in and take my title back," Jeff said out loud. Jeff went back to watching the match in time to see when Jake slipped his belt around Jeff's eyes and made him tap out. "Not happening again because this time you are the one that is going to be hurting going in," Jeff thinks.**



"**Hey Paul E. can wrap this up," Brother Ray complained as he and Devon worked out. "No way in hell. You two need to be in better shape if you are to win the NWA tag titles. The Naturals haven't lost in months," Paul yelled. "Paul shouldn't you be trying to get you know ho out of that matching with what's his name," Devon says.**

"**I already know what I am going to do," Paul says. "Well you mind letting us in on it," Ray says. "When it's the right time. Now back to work," Paul yells.**



**Meanwhile Jake was watching the match he won the NWA world title. He studied each move he made. Each move Jarrett made. He was looking for any little tip he could use to get an advantage. Jake remembered the long road it had taken to get to the NWA title. Not just since he got to TNA but what it was like after he had first gotten sober.**

**After getting out of rehab Jake didn't have a lot of prompters willing to bring him in. It was Chris Hero that had a cashed in a few favors to get him a few one shots. When he hadn't made an idiot out of himself at those shows he got to come back for a second match. Then AJ managed to get him a few bookings in Jersey All Pro.**

**It was there that he first met Steve Corino. It was Steve that made a huge difference. Steve had taken Jake under his wing. Steve made him a regular in World 1 his company that ran shows in Philly, Michigan, and Georgia. Add that into the CZW booking he was doing with Chris Hero and Jake had become a hot free agent. Jake watched as he pinned Jarrett and win the title. He stopped the DVD and remembered the night that changed his life in a good way.**

_**Flashback**_

**_It was a double header for Chikara Pro and CZW. Jake had already beaten Mike Quakenbush in what had been an excellent match. But it was the main event of the CZW that had been on the craziest matches Jake had ever been in. It had been an eight man tag. One side it had been Blackout lead by Eddie Kingston vs. (Kingston chief rival) Chris Hero, Claudio Castagnol, Super Dragon, and Jake. The match quickly turned into a brawl that went over the old ECW arena._**

**_Somehow Jake had been left alone in the ring with Joker and Ruckus both of whom were wheedling that they used at the same time and knocked Jake out like a light. Later Jake learned that Claudio had made save on the pin. Jake had come to just enough to get up only to only to see Eddie Kingston who wasted no time giving Jake the Royal Flush(big swing DDT) right on a chair to pin Jake and win the match._**

**_After match Jake was in locker room with a splitting head ach. The camera crew was there capturing there reactions to the night. After they left the rest of the guy headed out while Jake stood up to take a shower._**

"**_Wow now that was a tough night," A voice said. Jake turned around and saw Terry Taylor standing there. "Ah man I got hit so hard I am seeing things," Jake says. "No you aren't. It' really me. Your buddy AJ talks you up so much I had to finally come and see you in person," Terry says._**

"**_So what did you think?" Jake asks getting nervous. "Well that match you had one the first show was amazing. And you showed you can take a beating in the match you just had. So I am impressed," Terry says. "Thank you I always like it when people enjoy my matches," Jake says._**

**_Terry takes out a card and gives it to Jake. "Take a day to heal up and they call me. I want bring in to TNA," Terry says as he leaves. Jake sees the door and close and then yells out. "THANK YOU GOD!"_**

**End of Flashback**

**Jake came out of his memory and looked over at the NWA title. "I didn't nearly get killed by Blackout just to fall off the top now," Jake says.**


	16. Jake’s Plan

**Chapter 16**

**Jake's Plan**

**It was time for Impact. Everyone was buzzing about two things. First was the match between Danielson and Paul E's new client. Second was the set contract sighing between Jake and Jarrett. Everyone knew that putting those two together in a close area was asking for trouble.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen this is a special independent showcase," David Penzar announced. The music of Bryan Danielson started to play. "Introducing first from Aberdeen, WA weighing in tonight at 190 lbs, he is the current Ring of Honor world heavyweight champion "American Dragon," Bryan Danielson," Penzar announced as Danielson came down looking like he wanted to be any place else.**

**Danielson gets in the ring and hands the ROH title to Mark "Slick" Johnson. "Be careful with that. It's the only title that matters," Danielson says. Danielson starts to warm up and waits and waits and waits. There is no one coming out.**

**Danielson starts to run the robes before stopping and looking at the ramp. Danielson is starting to get pissed. Finally Paul Heyman comes out. "This isn't right. My new client should not be forced to compete. My client needs time to get ready. So he won't but I was ordered that a new client of mine had to compete. But before I bring him out Mr. Danielson I have a challenge for you," Paul says. "What?" Danielson yells just wanting to have his match.**

"**You claim to be the best in the world I want you to prove how confident you are in that claim. Put your title shot on the line," Paul challenges. Penzar hands Danielson his microphone. "What's your game? You pretty much told me that me that the guy you have back there isn't the client that you are going to use to take down Reed so why do you want him the title shot?" Danielson says. "I just said put you title shot up if you lose you give me your contract and then I will decided how to use it," Paul says. "Not a chance," Danielson says.**

"**Well there you have it. The so called best in the world. Is really the American Chicken," Paul taunts. "No I'm just not an idiot like Reed that is too stupid to turn a bad deal just to prove I am brave," Danielson says. "You know that is smart expect your nothing but a coward," Paul says.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen proof that Hardcore does rot your brain," Dragon says. "Well you did throw a hissy fit after you lost a title match and than took how many mouths off. Then you cried that you weren't coming back unless you got a shot at the same title and even though you did win that title finally you told everyone that would listen that you would leave if you lost it," Paul says.**

**Danielson looks a little shaken. "Fine you got it if I lose than you get my open contract for Reed," Bryan says. "Alright then here is your opponent for tonight," Paul says. Music hits and out comes Ace Steel. "Someone's gonna die Paul! Someone's gonna die!" Ace yells! Ace gets in the ring and "Slick" Johnson calls for the bell. What follows is an intense battle. Both men start off trading chops, elbows, and knees. Finally Dragon goes for a snap underhook DDT and hits the first big move. But Ace answers right back with an atomic drop and than follows it up with a clothesline. Ace picks Danielson up and whips him into the corner and follows it up with a corner drop kick. Ace makes the cover, count of one count of two, Bryan kicks out.**

**Dragon manages to get Ace in the position to hit his rapid fire elbows but there are no ref stoppages in TNA like there are in ROH. Danielson gets Steel up and gives him a back drop suplex. Danielson lays Ace across the ropes and uses them to choke Ace. Referee counts 1 2 3 4. Danielson breaks and turns to "Slick" and says "I have till five referee," with his hand up. Ace gets up and hits the hangman's neck breaker. And then goes for the cross arm breaker but Danielson gets his foot on the ropes. **

**Steel gets up and he is going for the Steel Spike but Danielson gets him with a roll up. Count of one, count of two, count of three. "Professor that is proof of just how dangerous Danielson really is I mean he got that out of no where," Don West says. "Don that shows just why Danielson refers to him self at Mr. Rollup because of his ability to end a match with that move. Think about that could have been Jake Reed going for the Death Valley Driver," Mike says.**



**Later on a table is set up in the ring. Two chairs on opposite sides are at the table while a clip board with a paper and pen sit on the table. Jim Cornette came out and then Jeff with Scott Steiner and Monty Brown. Jake comes down with Rhino and AJ. "Alright Gentlemen lets get this done," Jim says. Jim hands Jeff the contract. Jeff reads it and then to the shock of everyone throws it down.**

"**What kind of fool do you take me for," Jeff yells. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jim asks. "I know what a contract for title match looks like. And for everyone I have ever had it always says clearly under stipulations it says winner will be NWA world champion! Well this contract says under stipulations none," Jeff yells!**

"**Look Jeff someone must of made a mistake," Jim says. "No they didn't," Jake says. "What?" Jeff yells. "You see Jeff our so called verbal contract that we are putting in writing said you get a shot or match with me. The title was not stipulated as being on the line," Jake says with a smile on his face.**

"**You can't do this! I want my title shot!" Jeff yells. "Well Jeff if want to make out match a title match then you have to pay a price. Because I'm sick of you! The boys in the back are sick of you! Management is sick of you! I know for a fact that each and every fan is sick of you! So you got a title shot then you get it all you have to do is put your career on the line!" Jake yells as the crows goes F'N nuts and Jeff's face drops.**

"**I won't do it," Jeff says almost meekly. "Fine Jeff than take the risk and fight me in a non title match. If you beat me than hell you are the number one contender and you will get a shot at me. But if you lose think about it. Than you will have lost to me in war games, a cage match, a four way, and now one on one. That is four times. How long do you think it takes to get a shot again?" Jake asks.**

"**I don't care. I am not as stupid as you," Jeff says. "Ok Jeff but remember even you have a contract with this company and it's coming time to renew. And this time your daddy or Larry Zybsko won't be in power to save you. And the odds of TNA keeping you around without a title are zero. After all you have been saying it for years now TNA management wants you out," Jake says.**

"**Alright I'll do it. But this is the biggest mistake of your life. Because I am like an animal, most dangerous when I am backing a corner," Jeff says. Jake pulls a contract out of his jacket that he hands to Jim. Jim reads it over real quick. "It's there in black and white folks the NWA title is on the line and if Jeff Jarrett loses then his current TNA deal is void," Jim says. Jeff signs and then Jake.**

**Monty Brown attacks Rhino while Scott goes after AJ. Jeff attacks Jake. Chris Harris and Abyss rush down. It looks like a beat down is coming when the lights go out. When they come back on Sting is in the ring with his bat and he clears it. The crowd is pumped. First they are thrilled to see Sting but second and most of all they knew Jeff may be gone after Final Resolution **


	17. Tension

**Chapter 17**

**Tension**

**Jake was watching Impact. He watched as Paul Heyman introduced Ace Steel. Traci walked in the living room. "I still can't believe Ace would work with Heymen," Traci said. "Traci I hate to say this but I wouldn't be shocked it a few other faces from you past showed up," Jake says. "Jake I really don't think that Colt or…or…" "Well you thought Ace wouldn't work for Paul E. And Heyman is a master at getting people to do what he wants. Remember how twisted he got RVD when they first came to TNA?" Jake asks.**

"**Yeah but he is different," Traci says. "Who is different Colt of CM Punk?" Jake asks. "They both are," Traci says. "Look Traci I haven't told you this but I have some friends that still work for OVW and when our past came out he went nuts," Jake says. "So he goes nuts all the time," Traci says.**

"**Traci will you think about it. CM Punk the straightedge no drugs, no alcohol. Worked his ass off for years. Couldn't break though in TNA. Forced to go down to OVW in the WWE. Then you take me a drug addict and alcoholic who winds up being a world champion," Jake says.**

"**I still don't think it's Punk beside the last time I heard he was still with the WWE," Traci says. "Yeah well one thing I know about wrestling is expect anything or anyone," Jake says. "Jake I think we are going to have to agree to disagree," Traci says. "Ok besides I am tired of talking about Heyman. Let's talk about anything else," Jake says.**

"**Well I realized that I am that I can't fit into my cloths anymore," Traci says. "Well what do you expect you are pregnant. I man you got a future world champion in there," Jake says. "What if it's a girl?" Traci asks. "I know TNA has been a little slow in getting a woman's division going but I bet by the time the baby is old enough to wrestle they should have one going. I mean it will take almost two decades," Jake says. "They better," Traci says.**



**Meanwhile Jeff Jarrett was working out in his home gym. He hadn't pushed himself this hard in years. But he had to go all out if he lost not just his TNA career but his wrestling career was over. Going back to the WWE was not an option. That bridge was burned and the ashes had blown into the wind long ago.**

"**I can't lose. This is my family's life our legacy," Jeff thought as he went back to working out. "I can't let Reed go into Final Resolution healthy. I am going to have to hurt him and hurt him real bad. I have too much to lose," Jeff says outloud.**



**The next day Bryan Danielson watched as his students in the ROH wrestling school started there first work out of the day. He could actually take it easy as ROH management had arranged for Austin Aries to come on be a guest instructor for the day. "Alright guys pair off and work on the collar and elbow," Danielson said. Aries walked up ready to teach. "Alright Austin when there done with this workout there yours," Danielson said. "I know Bryan. I ran this place and would still be if not for my leg injury," Aries said.**

**Danielson just walked off and headed for the office. "I have to give Reed credit. Not even I would be smart enough to come up with a plan to get rid of an enemy like the one Jake had come up for Jarrett," Bryan thought. "But I still got to make sure Jake holds on to the title so I can beat him for it," Danielson thought.**

**Bryan even knew when he was going to take his title shot. He knew the place and the city and there was no way Jake was gong to win. Jake's one and only win had been a fluke. It was Jake taking advantage of an open contract that Danielson had sent Chikria Pro for an ROH title shot. "Jake must have stayed up all night thinking about that one," Danielson thought. "But this time I have the element of surprise on my side!"**



**Colt Cabana walked up to a door he had been to many times. He knocked on the door. "Come in," The person that answered said. "Look man we need to talk," Colt said. "I said come in," the guy said.**



**Terry Taylor was in his office, Jim Cornett walked in. "Something wrong Jim?" Terry asked. "Well I booked a match that upset ROH management because it evolved there champion. All because I to force Heyman's hand and he smarts me," Jim says. "Look we're all getting frustrated at not knowing who Heyman is brining in. But sooner or later he has to reveal the guy," Terry says.**

"**Yeah but until than Jake and anybody that Heyman doesn't like is in trouble," Jim says. "I know and just the way he talks about the guy you would think he found a clone of Lou Thesz," Terry says. "Tell me about it. And what really worries me is Heyman's power to control people. He finds a way in and just takes over," Jim says. "Yeah I was here when he brought RVD in. I mean Jake still has to wear a knee brace because of the damage is done," Terry says.**



**Colt walked back out the door. He wasn't his usually happy go lucky self. It wasn't like how it had been during his feud with Homicide but he was extremely serious. "Oh god this is going to get crazy," Colt said out loud nervousness in his voice.**



**Jake was pumping iron his home gym. He put the bar up on its rest and gets up. His conversation with Traci was still fresh in his mind. Jake knew Traci wanted to think the best about Punk. But Jake also knew one thing that no matter how much he accomplished. That there would always be people that would remind him of the night he choked and lost to Punk in under a minute.**

**Jake had always wanted a rematch with Punk. But they rarely worked the same promotions and when they did no prompter was willing to book it. "Than again maybe Heyman just wants me to think its Punk," a small voice in Jake's mind said.**

"Why I am thinking about this now. I have to get past Jarrett and get him the hell out of wrestling. Than I will deal with what ever moron winds up working with Heyman," Jake says.


	18. A little gift

**Chapter 18**

**A little gift**

**It was time for Impact. Jake was booked for a non title match against Jay Lethal. His body was healed up finally after the tag match against Homicide and Senshi followed by the title match against Christian. Jake walked into the Impact Zone alone. Traci parents were in town and Jake had though some miracle had talked them into not coming. The truth was Jake didn't like the stress that being at the tapings caused Traci. The day she had collapsed had been the most fighting of his life.**

**Jake looked around and saw Rhino talking to Chris Sabin. "Hey champ what's up?" Rhino asks. "Ah nothing much," Jake says. "Hey Jake do us all a favor and don't just beat Jarrett make sure he can't even come back as a manager," Chris says. "That's the plan," Jake says. "Ah man I wish someone would have thought of this idea sooner," Rhino says.**

"**Yeah well the honest truth is that my dad called me and said "you know you only agreed to give him a match you never said anything about the title," Jake says. "Smart dad," Rhino says. "Yeah well than why did I always get an F when he helped me with my homework," Jake says making a joke.**



**Jeff Jarrett was in his locker room with all the heels. "Look guys this is what I have been telling you all. This is the start of them getting rid of us. Anybody that TNA management doesn't like is gone. They want to bum rush us out of here," Jeff says. "So what do you want to do?" Chris Harris asked. "We need to take Reed out tonight," Scott D'Amore says walking in.**



**Jake walked out into a hallway. He had just wrapped doing an interview that would be cut up into video package later on. Out of no where some jumped him from behind. Jake was face down on the ground. The person started to put the boots to him. "Hey," AJ yelled as he and Steve Corino came upon the scene. The guy that jumped Jake runs off.**

"**Jake are you alright," Steve asks as he helps Jake to his feet. "Yeah I'll be fine," Jake says. AJ returns from chasing the guy. "I lost him. I couldn't even tell who it was," AJ says. "It's alright. It was either Heman's new client or someone working with Jarrett," Jake says. "Or Danielson," Steve says. "Or Christian," AJ says. "Yeah well I don't have time for this I have to get ready for my match," Jake says but he collapse to the ground clutching his leg in pain after taking a step. "AJ get a trainer," Steve yells.**

"**I'm fine," Jake yells but he is clearly not. "Oh year right," Steve says. AJ runs off to get help. "I'll just tighten my leg brace," Jake says trying to stand. "Jake don't be an idiot. I know you don't like anyone knowing you're hurt. I also know you don't want to worry Traci but you need to get that looked at. I mean you know how bad your leg has been over the years," Steve says.**

**Jake stops trying to get up. "Your right. I am just really sick and tired of this crap," Jake says. "Life as a world champion," Steve says. AJ returns with a trainer who starts to check Jake's leg.**



**The trainer said Jake's leg was fine he just needed some time to rest it. Jake stayed off the leg until his match witch was up. Jay Lethal's music hit. "This non title match up is set for one fall with a twenty minute time limit. Introducing first from Elizabeth NJ, Jay Lethal," David Penzar says. "Don this is a huge opportunity for Jay Lethal. If he can pull of the upset and beat Jake Reed it would be the biggest win of his TNA career and would earn him a title shot," Mike Tenay says. "This would be the time to do it. Jake Reed attacked early tonight and he may be looking ahead to his match with Jeff Jarrett," Don West says.**

**Jake's music hits and he comes out of the tunnel and heads for the ring. "And now he is the NWA world champion, From Omaha NE, he is the "Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," David announces as Jake enters the ring. Jake takes off the NWA title and his leather jacket. Rudy Charles signals for the bell when Jeff Jarrett, Chris Harris, Monty Brown, and Abyss attack. They quickly dispose of Charles and Lethal.**

**Harris clips Jake's bad leg. AJ and Steve run out but Monty hits AJ with the pounce and Abyss hits AJ with a big boot. Jeff meanwhile puts Jake in a figure four while Chris chokes him. Rhino charges down and takes Monty out with a gore but Abyss is able to give him the shock treatment. The lights go out when the come back on Sting is in the ring he takes out Abyss and then Harris. Jeff breaks the figure four and runs away.**

**Sting helps Jake to his feet when the lights go out again. This time when they come back on Sting is down. But Jake is tied to a big X. Paul Heyman appears on the jumbotron. "Oh Jake that's a little gift from my new client," Paul says before the screen goes black.**


	19. Problems

**Chapter 19**

**Jake was lying awake in bed. He couldn't sleep. Traci woke up. "Jake are you ok?" Traci asks. "No I'm not. I can't sleep every time I try to close my eyes I think about Jarrett and Punk," Jake says. "Jake I still don't think it's Punk," Traci says. "Traci someone had to come up with tying me to a X. He did it Raven and I don't see any reason why he wouldn't do it to me. Look Traci, X is the signal for the whole Straight Edge lifestyle," Jake says.**

"**Jake have you ever thought it's a trick from Heyman to make you think it's Punk," Traci says. "Yeah but it might be him. And I just heard he got pulled off an OVW show because of a "family emergency,"" Jake says. "So it could be all dumb luck," Traci says. "I don't believe in dumb luck," Jake yells. "Don't yell at me just because you're mad," Traci yells back.**

"**Look I'm sorry. It's just I really do think it's Punk. And I get mad when it seems like you are defending you ex-boyfriend," Jake says. "I'm sorry. But remember when Christian was attacking you. We never even thought it was him and he nearly got the best of you. I think it could be someone besides Punk. Like Danielson or maybe Jarrett and Heyman are working together," Traci says. "I'm sorry Traci. Part of me almost wants it to be Punk," Jake says.**

"**Because you want to avenge that night he beat you. Jake I know proud you are. But it's like you always say you had a bad night and even the best have a bad night," Traci says putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah but it doesn't matter that was one and only time we wrestled and he humiliated me," Jake says. "Jake…" "Traci look part of me got past it. But I would love just one more chance. Me at my best him at his," Jake says.**

"**Jake I get that but you need to focus on Jarrett and Danielson," Traci says. "Your right. I will get rid of Jarrett and than force Danielson to take his match," Jake says. "How are you going to make Danielson take anything," Traci says. "Well I have an idea," Jake says. "Well if it's half as good as the last one than it should be great," Traci says. "Yeah well I hope," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile Colt Cabana sat in a bar. "Something wrong?" The bartender asks. "Well where do I start," Colt says. "The start might work," the bartender says. "Well I was born on a cold winter night…" "Wait now I know who you are. You're Colt Cabana," The bartender says. "Yeah I am," Colt says. "So what's really wrong?" the bartender asks. "Man I wish I could tell you anything, but I can't," Colt says throwing down the money to pay his bill before he leaves. Colt walks down the street when his cell rings.**

"**Yeah…No…Come on this is nuts. At least talk to Traci about this," Colt yells into his phone but the other person has hung up. "God Dam it!" Colt yells. He is so mad he actually kicks a trash can. "Great now my foot hurts," Colt says hoping on the good one.**



**The next day Jeff Jarrett was working out in his home ring. There was one thing on his mind he had to know who Paul's new client was. "The last thing is some idiot showing up and getting me D'Qed. This is my life. There is no way in hell I can lose," Jeff says. Jeff slipped out of the ring and picked up the phone on the wall.**

"**Scott we need to find out who the hell Paul E. is brining in. I have too much to lose. And if I'm gone than you lose your only other friend in that whole company that has any stroke to help you keep your job. Because you know Carter and Cornett want to get rid of you," Jeff yells. "Jeff I'm trying but don't you think it's got to be CM Punk," Scott says. "Well until I know for sure I'm not taking any chance. This is my family's legacy. My father didn't battle Nick Galus to take control of Tennessee! I didn't spend years working with a jackass like Vince McMahon and Vince Russo just to let some idiot that stared out what four years ago force me out!" Jeff yells.**

"**Champ calm down," Scott says. "Don't tell me to calm down. If I lose my career than I will do everything in my power to make sure BCW goes under!" Jeff yells before slamming the phone back into its cradle.**



**The next day Jake is clearly limping. "Jake is it feeling any better today?" Traci asked worried about him. "A little," Jake says. "Is it as bad as it was when you faced RVD in the US title tournament?" Traci asked. "No it's worse. But at least I have time to recover," Jake says. "Look today just sit down and put it up," Traci says. Jake does just that. "I'm really worried Traci. I think If it was just my leg than I wouldn't be but. It's my leg, my neck, my back, and everything else. I think my body is starting to fall apart. I really need to rest up. But I can't," Jake says.**

"**Look ask Jim for some time off or at the least don't wrestle until Final Resolution. Try to avoid even being in the arena. Say you want time to train and you want to do that in Atlanta or back in Omaha. We could even make it a trip and have a little down time," Traci says. "Yeah and take you away from your doctor. What is something goes wrong?" Jake asks. "Jake I'm sure going away for little bit won't hurt anything," Traci says. "Yeah I'll see about it," Jake says as pain shoots through his leg as he moves it just a little.**


	20. The Advantage

**Chapter 20**

**The Advantage**

**It was time for Impact and Jake was sitting backstage. "Hey Jake how's the leg?" AJ asked as he came in. "It's actually pretty good. As long as I don't aggravate I should be fine," Jake says. "Some day you're going need a knee replacement," AJ says. "Gee AJ thanks for giving me something to look forward to," Jake says sarcastically. "Sorry," AJ says.**

"**So AJ have you heard anything about who is Heyman's new client?" Jake asks. "Well Jake there are all kind of rumors. But you know I have been thinking it might be CM Punk. Than again it almost seems too easy," AJ says. "Yeah I know. I really wish I knew it's starting to drive me inane. I mean I yelled at Traci a few nights ago," Jake says. "You yelled at you pregnant wife. Man what a jerk," AJ says cracking a joke. "I really hate this. If it's not one thing it's another," Jake says.**

**Steve walks in. "Hey Jake, Dixie Carter is looking for you," Steve says. "Well I better go see what the boss lady wants," Jake says. When he opens the door a pie is thrown into his face. Jake wipes the whip cream off his face enough so he can see and sees Daniels waving with a smile on his face. "Your dead baldy," Jake says.**

"**Hey they put me up to it," Christopher says. "Yeah but your in reach. Jake says reaching out for him and mock chocking him. Alex Shelly comes up with his camera. "Ah man am I glad I caught this," Alex says. "All of you are dead. Forget Jarrett, forget Heyman and everybody else. You guys are on the top of my list," Jake says.**

"**Hey we had to make you lighten up some how," Steve says actually taking his finger to get some of the whip cream off of Jake's face and trying it. "And people wonder how you got so fat," Jake says. "Oh I'm fat. You're the one that never takes your shirt off," Steve says. AJ finally gives Jake a towel. "Thanks," Jake says as he cleans off and then rubs the towel on AJ's head. "That's one down," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile Jeff Jarrett was in his locker room. Scott D'Amore comes in. "Scott tell me you have something. Anything," Jeff says. "Look Jeff every time I think I am close I just stir up more. It's all rumor and speculation. But look I can tell you some names that defiantly aren't the new client," Scott says. "Fine who," Jeff says. "Well it's defiantly not any former member of Team Canada," Scott says. "You're useless. Get Out," Jeff yells. Scott leaves.**

"**Idiots, I am surrendered by idiots. My career is on the line and all he can tell me is the people he used to manage aren't with Heyman," Jeff rants he gets so mad he throws the chair was sitting on into the door.**

**Paul Heyman walks in with Team 3-D. "Jeff you need to calm down. Being over stress leads to a heart attack," Paul says. "Look Heyman I swear to God if you or any of your clients cost me the match at Final Resolution I will kill you!" Jeff threatened. Ray and Devon step in front of Paul E. "I'd like to see you try," Ray said. "Look Jeff you better win because if you lose than no only is your career over but so is you life. How many people do you think will protect once you have nothing not even a spot on the roster anymore?" Paul asks before leaving.**



**Jake watched as AJ wrestled Chris Harris in the Impact main event. Daniels had left early to catch a flight home. Steve and Rhino ha just wrestled a tag match and were in the shower. Sting was off that week as he had a family emergency to deal with. AJ was about to go for the Spriraltap when Abyss came from the back and pushed AJ off the top rope. Monty Brown came down as did Bobby Roode.**

"**Guys AJ needs help I'm going to the ring," Jake yells as he picks up a chair and heads for the ring as fast as he could with a bum leg. Jake slides into the ring and swings the chair. Jarrett comes out and smashes Jake in the head with a guitar. Jeff than puts Jake in the figure four while Harris and Roode hold AJ down. Security comes down and breaks up the scene.**

**Jeff is celebrating as he heads up the ramp. "You got no chance Reed," Jeff yells. Jake tries to stand but actually collapses and can't put weight on his leg. Jarrett sees this and starts to laugh he turns to the camera and yells. "The title is coming home to the King of the Mountain!"**



**Traci opened the door as Steve and AJ helped Jake into the house. "Alright just help him to the bed," Traci says. They get upstarts and put Jake on the bed. "Jake look man this is all my fault," AJ says. "No AJ I was the one stupid enough to rush out there. I guess I figured I just owned you for all the times you saved my ass," Jake says. "Yeah but no Jarrett has a huge advantage," AJ says.**


	21. Final Resolution

**Chapter 21**

**Final Resolution**

**Jake had been given time off by TNA management so he could recover in time for Final Resolution. It was time for the main event of Final Resolution, title vs. career. Jake Reed vs. Jeff Jarrett. Jarrett's music played as he made his way to the ring. "The following contest is set for one fall and is for the NWA title and Jeff Jarrett's career. Introducing first accompanied by Gail Kim from Nashville Tennessee he is the "King of the Mountain," Jeff Jarrett.," JB announced. Jake's music plays. "And now he is the NWA world heavyweight champion, the "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," JB announces as Jake makes his way to the ring.**

**Jake climbs in and he eyes never leave Jarrett. Jake removes his leather jacket. Jake removes the NWA title and gives it to Rudy Charles. Rudy quickly let Jarrett look at it before holding the belt up in the air, he finally hands the title to the ring girl and calls for the bell. Everyone expects the match to be fast and furious instead both Jake and Jarrett are taking there time to even lock up. They stand face to face staring each other down. Jeff for a punch that Jake catches and goes for an arm bar that Jeff breaks by getting to the ropes and then sliding out of the ring.**

"**Don that shows just how much Jake's leg has to be bothering him, normally if Jake catches a punch like that he would go for a power move. But because of damage done to his leg he had to go for a submission move that allowed him to get off his leg," Mike says. "Well professor he has to be smart if he goes for a big move now than he may not be able to hit another later," Don says. Jeff slides back in the ring.**

**The two men tie up and Jake drops down to one leg. Jake pulls on Jeff trunks and sends him into the corner. Jeff charges but Jake gives him an arm drag, Jeff charges him again so Jake gives him a second arm drag. Jeff leaves the ring again to break Jake's momentum. Jeff trips up and Jake and then smashes his leg into ring post.**

**Jeff gets back in the ring he puts Jake's injured leg on the second rope and cannonballs down on the leg and he than repeats the action. Jeff pulls Jake to the middle of the ring and goes for the figure four, Jake kicks him off. Jake hits the flying clothesline and goes for a quick cover. Count of One, Jeff kicks out with more force than he has ever shown.**

**Jake puts Jeff in a rear chin lock. Jeff gets to his leg and hits some elbows to break up the chin lock. Jeff goes for a clothesline but Jake goes for the overhead belly to belly but Jake can't get him all the way up and both men fall to the canvas and Jeff is on top with Jake on his back it's a cover, Count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. "Mike I think his leg just gave out," Don West says. "The NWA title maybe slipping away from Jake Reed," Mike says.**

**Both men get up but Jeff hits a drop kick to knock Jake back down. Jeff puts Jake neck down on the second Jeff cannonballs on Jake he than distracts Rudy Charles allowing Gail Kim to choke Jake on the ropes. Jeff picks Jake up and looks like he is going for the stroke but Jake turns it into an ace crusher. Jake goes to make a cover count of one, count of two, Jeff kicks out. Jeff gets to his feet but Jake hits a DDT. Jake picks Jeff up and hits a German suplex he rolls through and goes for a second but his leg fails again and it winds being like a release German but still Jake is hurting. Jake gets up and goes for a roaring elbow but Jeff moves and Jake hits Rudy Charles instead.**

**Jeff pulls a bag of powder out one of the turnbuckle pads. He throws it at Jake and blinds him. Jake is swinging wildly and he actually hits Rudy Charles who had just gotten up and is now out like a light again. Chris Harris slides into the ring and goes after Jake and gives him a spear. Monty Brown is in next and he gives Jake the pounce. AJ and Daniels rush out with chairs to chase them off. Jeff makes a cover, Rudy gets up slowly. Count of one, count of two, Jake kick out.**

**Jake is getting an adrenaline rush he give Jeff a thez press and reigns down the punches. Jake gets up and kicks Jeff in the gut and takes him up for the Death Valley Driver. Jake's leg gives out again and he falls to the ground. Jeff gets up and puts Jake in the figure four. Jake cries out in pain. "Reed do you want to quit?" Rudy asks. "NO!" Jake yells trying to block out the pain. Jake lies flat for a second to take little pressure off his leg but his shoulder are down, count of one, count of two, Jake sits up but puts more pressure on his leg again.**

**Jake tries to revere the hold he almost gets Jeff over but Jeff forces him back. Jake tries to head for the ropes but Jeff is able to move him back to the center of the ring. Jake is pain and fans start to chant, "please don't tap! Please don't tap!" Jake is finally able to reverse the hold and Jeff breaks the figure four. Scott D'Amore comes down and hops on the apron. Rudy Charles tries to get rid of him. Larry Zybsko comes down and also hops on the apron, now Rudy has to get rid of two men.**

**This all gives Gail Kim a chance to slide the guitar into Jeff. Jeff hits Jake dead on with the guitar and Jake is out. Jeff picks Jake up and gives him the stroke. Larry and Scott get down just as Jeff makes the cover. Count of one, count of two, count of… Jake kicks out. Jeff can't believe it and is arguing with Rudy Charles. Jake goes for a school boy, count of one, count of two, Jeff kicks out.**

**Both Jake and Jeff get to there feet. Both men look completely exhausted. Jeff charges but Jake catches him with a drop kick, Jeff staggers back bounces off the ropes and Jake is able to roll him up with a small package, count of one, count of two, Scott Steiner pulls Rudy Charles out of the ring and throws him into the steel steps. Steiner and Abyss come on the ring. Jake charges but Abyss gives him the black hole slam. While Steiner puts Jeff on top.**

**The lights go out. When they come back on Sting is in the ring. Sting uses his bat to get rid of Abyss and Steiner. He throws Jeff off of Jake. Jake gets up and hits a running splash and cover, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake has done it. The crowd start yelling "Nah Nah hey hey goodbye," At Jeff.**

**Jake stands up, while Sting hands Jake the NWA world title. Jake raises the title above his head, as Jim Cornett brings security out to carry Jeff out of the building. Jake continues to celebrate when Bryan Danielson comes out and gets in the ring he has a microphone. "Wow Jake you got lucky. Because if had been me than you wouldn't have that belt right now," Danielson says.**

"**Cut to the chase Danielson," Jake says. "Alright Jake I just came out here to let you know when you're defending that belt next. Because I am cashing in my shot that you paid to get me to team with you. Book a flight because it's going to be you and me in Philadelphia at the ROH anniversary show. That's right you and me in my company," Danielson says. "I'll be there," Jake says and even extends his hand as a sign of respect to both Danielson and ROH. Danielson takes the hand and than raises to show his respect to Jake.**

**Team 3-D rushes the ring and attack Jake. Danielson and Jake are able to fight them off. Danielson goes heel and clips Jake's knee. Team 3-D and Paul E. come into the ring and shake hands with Danielson. Paul has a microphone. "I warned you Jake. And now look at you, a broken man with only a brief time left with that belt," Paul says as he leaves with his clients.**


	22. The Tell

**Chapter 22**

**Jake was icing down his leg. Traci walks into the room. "Jake I don't care what you say you are not stepping in the ring unless the title is on the line," Traci says. "Yeah you're right. I can't even stand up right now. Hell I was lucky at Final Resolution," Jake says. "You sure were. Plus now you have to get ready for Danielson," Traci says. "Yeah I guess, I…" "Wow," Traci says suddenly. "What?" Jake asks. "The baby just moved," Traci says with a huge smile on her face.**

"**No way," Jake says with a smile on his face. "Yeah it was just a little, but the baby moved," Traci says. Jake puts his hand on Traci's stomach. "The baby may not move again for a while," Traci says. "Yeah well I got nothing better to do," Jake says. "See this is why you need to stay healthy for our baby," Traci says. "Trust me I plan to drop Danielson on his head with the DVD and end this thing," Jake says.**

"**That's not going to be as easy as it sounds," Traci says. "Traci when the hell is it ever easy. Kicking drugs and alcohol tough as hell. Getting into to TNA, well AJ cashed in every IOU he had. And well you have seen everything after that, so I don't need go over all of that," Jake says. "Yeah you would think sooner or later you would get at least one easy break," Traci says.**



**Meanwhile Bryan Danielson walked into the ROH wrestling school and found himself his face to face with Samoa Joe. "What the hell do you want Joe?" Bryan asks. "Well I just wanted to get an up close look at the man that betrayed everything ROH stands for this week," Joe says. "What the hell are you talking about? All I have done is defend this belt against all comers," Danielson says. "And you threw it all away when you joined up with Paul Heyman," Joe says.**

"**You know what shut the hell up. I take a step to prove once and for all that ROH is the best promotion in wrestling. The one thing you never could. But what are doing? You are doing your bitching about it. I tend to remember when you joined up with Jeff Jarrett. So don't start judging me because I join up with someone to make sure all the politics in TNA don't screw me over. So get out of my way," Danielson says.**

"**You know what sooner or later you are going to pay because I know Reed and he isn't going to let a pail prick like you beat him," Joe says. Danielson keeps walking away before turning back and hitting Joe in the back of the head with the ROH title he had in his gym back. "Give Reed that message," Danielson says before walking away.**



**Later on Jake is studying tapes of Danielson. Jake is trying to find a way to block the small package. "There has got to be some kind of tip off for this jackass. I can counter the cattle mutilation and the chicken wing. But I'll admit this is the best small package I have seen in a long time," Jake thinks.**

**Jake goes back to watching the DVD and replay Danielson getting the small package again for what seems like the one hundredth time. He still can't see any tip off. "Alright Jake you can't train for a while. You need use this time and show "Mr. Small package" that he won't do that to me," Jake says. Jake watches again and this time sees something very little thing. He moves as fast as he could on his bad leg over to the DVD play and changes the disk. He skips ahead to another match that Danielson won by small package. He sees what he saw early again. "Holy Brad Armstrong there it is," Jake says.**

**Traci comes into the living room and sees Jake on the floor. "What happened?" She asks thinking he fell. "Mr. Small package with is the worst name for a male wrester ever, has a tell," Jake says. "Are you serious? I talked to Colt and he spent months trying to figure out something like that," Traci says. "Yeah it's small and maybe the only reason I can see it is because I have been in the ring with him so much but it's there," Jake says with an almost relived look on his face.**


	23. Invasion and Returns

**Chapter 23**

**Invasion and Returns**

**It was the first ROH show of the year. Jim Cornett was backstage pacing. "Oh why did I agree to work for two wrestling companies both in management positions?" Jim asked stressed out. He had a lot to worry about not only was his second in command Adam Pearce in a match with Homicide but the ban of his existence (expect Jarrett) Chris Hero and Claudio Castagnoli still had the ROH tag titles. At least tonight Austin Aries and Roderick Strong had a rematch set for tonight.**

**Dave Prazak who had been checking out the crowd came though the curtain. "Prazak who the crowd look?" Jim asked. "Well pretty good expect for these two seats in the front row?" Dave says. "Why are Zanding and Necro Butcher out there?" Jim asks. "No it's not that. All the other seats are filled expect for those two," Dave says. "Well we can't do anything about fans showing up late," Jim says.**



**After a few dark matches featuring the students of the ROH wrestling school the main show was ready to start with a grudge match featuring Jimmy Jacobs and Colt Cabana. But just before Jimmy's music was about the start the crowd all turned to two people walking for there seats. Suddenly it becomes clear it's Jake and Traci they sit in the two open seats in the front row.**

**Various chants start in crowd things like "You Choked Jackass" "TNA SUCKS" "Let go Outlaw." Jake and Traci sit down. The crowd is hot not only there going to get a great night of wrestling but now a complete wildcard at ringside. Finally Jimmy Jacobs and Lacey make there way out. "Jake this is nuts," Traci yells so she can be heard. "Hey we bought the tickets as long as we stay on this side of the guard rail will be fine. I just want to rattle Dragon a little," Jake yells.**

**Copa Cabana starts to play signaling the arrival of "Classic" Colt Cabana. Colt walks around slapping the hands of the fans. Colt makes his way over to Jake and Traci. The Crowd is really hard and it's hard to hear yourself think much less another person talk. "Jake, Traci we need to talk about…" Colt yells but the crowd drowns him out. "What?" Traci asks. Colt tries again but still can't be heard. "We can't hear you!" Jake yells as loud as he can.**

**Jimmy is sick of waiting and attacks Colt. The next twelve minutes are a back and forth match that Colt finally wins with a stiff lariat. After the match how ever Jimmy snapped and attacked Colt with a chair knocking him out and forcing the EMT's to take him to the hospital leaving Jake and Traci to wonder what Colt had been trying to talk to tell them.**

**The card moved on. After intermission it was time for the tag title match. The King of Wrestling Chris Hero and Claudio Castagnoli made there way to the ring with the ROH crowd heckling them. Chris and Double C make there way over and shake hands with Jake witch draws a huge boo from the crowd.**

"**Oh shut up were old friends!" Jake yells. Austin Aries and Roderick Strong's music plays and the former ROH tag champions make there way to the ring. Like the challengers they make there way over to Jake and Traci, but it turns into an intense stare down. "Hey don't worry about me. Think about the tall guys with long hair," Jake says pointing at The Kings of Wrestling.**

**Aries turns to leave but Strong shoves Jake to the ground and laughs while Aries pulls him back. Jake gets up and looks like he is going to jump the rail but security stops him. Traci puts a hand on Jake's shoulder to calm him down. Jake sits down but yells out, "You're going to lose those belts tonight! Alex Shelly was the real star of Generation Next!" Meanwhile security manages to get Aries and Strong into the ring.**

The match is back and forth, fast and furious. Jake swore he heard every fan's heart stop when Claudio hit the Ricola Bomb on Aries but some how Aries just barley escaped. The match finally ended after Strong was knocked out by Claudio using a chair behind the referee's back and Hero hit the Hero's welcome on Aries.

**Hero and Claudio wasted no time in grabbing the titles and running off. Strong got up and was pissed off. He started to point a finger at Jake. "Hey don't go blaming me," Jake yells. Strong starts moving forward at Jake. Strong gets in Jake's face again. "Kick his ass Strong," one fan near by yells out.**

**Suddenly the music of the Embassy plays and Prince Nana makes his way out. "What the hell is this? We have a loser and choke artist. No body wants to see this in Ring of Honor. Especially when you have the crown jewel Jimmy Rave! The Embassy Forever!" Nana yells.**

**Aries manages to get Strong to head to the back. "Now Jake Reed, I have been watching you for a long time. And I have seen how you keep getting jumped every where you go," Prince Nana says. "What the hell do you want?" Jake asks just wishing he could enjoy the show in peace. "Now calm down. You should listen to me, I have got an offer that will change your life put some serious dollars in your pocket," Nana says.**

"**Ok what's the offer?" Jake asks. "I want you to join the Embassy and I promise that the American Dragons and Paul Heymans of the world can't attack you anymore. And you will get all the benefits of the Embassy," Nana says. "Well Nana that is a very big offer and I will put it like this," Jake says before slapping Nana in the face. Nana falls to the ground. "Hell No!" Jake yells as the crowd cheers.**



**Backstage Bryan Danielson was stretching for his ROH title defense against AJ Styles. He knew full well that Jake was out in the front row. "I can't think of a better way to show that asshole that I the best in the world than by beating the living crap out of his best friend," Danielson thought as he picked up his ROH world title and FIP title belts and headed for the ring.**



**AJ was already in the ring waiting for Danielson. "The Final Countdown," played over the PA. "The American Dragon" came to the ring with his ROH title belt. The champ climbed in the ring but not before flipping off Jake. The match is back and forth for about ten minutes. That is when Danielson hits AJ with a low blow behind the referee's back. From than on Danielson controls the match. Every time AJ starts to fight back Dragon uses another cheap tactic.**

**The match spills to the outside where Danielson rams AJ in the still ring post repeatedly and eventually busts him open. After getting back in the ring Danielson locks in the Cattle Mutation and AJ taps. Danielson won't break the hold at first before finally letting it go. AJ gets up and shakes hands with Dragon only for Dragon to pull him in and lock the Cross Arm Chicken Wing.**

**Jake can't take it anymore and jumps the guard rail to go after Dragon. Two camera guys attack Jake just as he is about to get to Danielson. It soon becomes clear it's Team 3-D and they hand cuff Jake to the ropes. Finally Danielson releases the hold on AJ. AJ is hurt and can't get up to help. Danielson and 3-D are beating down on Jake.**

**In sight no ROH fan ever thought they would see Paul Heyman walks to the ring microphone in hand. "Jake I had a feeling you would show up at this event. And I knew you would stupid enough to try and save your best friend and now I…" Traci has actually jumped rail and has gives Paul E. a low blow. Ray grabs Traci by the hair.  
**

**Music begins to play as the crowd erupts in what may be the loudest pop in ROH history as CM Punk walks out from behind the curtain with a chair. He chases off Heyman and company. Punk looks around for a second before leaving with out saying anything.**


	24. Straightedge

**Chapter 24**

**Straightedge**

**Impact started with a highlight video of what happened at the ROH show and the news that AJ had suffered a shoulder injury and was out for an indefinite period of time. But almost everyone wanted to know why did CM Punk save Jake? Punk's appearance was especially shocking because he was still under a WWE contract.**

**Jake's music played as he came to the ring. "So what do you guys do this weekend?" Jake asks trying to make a joke. "Well first to address what everyone wants to know and I have no idea why CM Punk was there. I guess he was visiting friends or something. Now as for you American Dragon and Paul Heyman, Heyman every person that you put in front of me I mow down! So what do you do? You went and got the guy that beat me more than any other man," Jake says.**

**Heyman comes out to the ramp. "You know Jake I didn't want to do it. I kept warning you to slow down so I have to this for your own good and for TNA's own good. You see in the early 90's wrestling has become boring so when I was given the chance to take over a little promotion and used guys like Sabu, Shane Douglas, and RVD I changed wrestling forever," Paul says. "Yeah Heyman guess what a lot of the things you did were already done you just gave it a nice new name by calling it extreme!" Jake yells.**

"**You may have point but let me finish my little story. You see wrestling has become boring again. And once again I will be the man to change wrestling with my new protégé Bryan Danielson," Paul says. "For love of God shut up. No matter what you say now it just sound like blah, blah, blah. But you know Paul E. You see your client wants my title and took out my best friend. Well I want his title witch is also clearly his best friend now," Jake says.**

"**Yet another stupid joke. But Jake it doesn't matter because Bryan doesn't have to defend his title you haven't earned a shot at him," Paul says. "You know I'm sick of talking to you. Get Danielson out here now. He wants a title shot I'll give it to him right now," Jake says. "Oh no Jake you're not in control now. I have advised my client to wait until he wants it. But if you want action tonight I can give it to you," Paul says as Team 3-D appears.**

"**That's fine, because Brother Ray you put your hands on my wife so I am more than happy to kick you ass. But first turn the around," Jake says as Rhino and Christopher Daniels attack Team 3-D and take them out. Paul tries to run but RVD stops him and drags him to the ring kicking and screaming. Rhino and RVD hold on to him.**

"**Please don't hurt me," Paul yells in tears. "Don't hurt you. Give me one good reason! Because I can think of about a million why I should. Like dragging my brother's name though the mud after he died. The stalker like phone calls to Traci. And well just pissing me off. So give me one good reason not to hurt you," Jake says. **

**Danielson attacks with Team 3-D who have recovered attack with chairs. The brawl is on. Jake and Dragon square off and spill to the ground. Danielson winds up in the guard with Jake in the belt allowing Jake to rain down punches. Danielson makes the reversal putting Jake in the guard with Danielson in the belt allowing Danielson to hit elbows.**

**The two men keep switching up until they finally get to there feet and exchanging punches. Paul sneaks up from behind and hits Jake with a chair. Dragon than hits a lariat knocking Jake down and than locks on cattle mutilation.**

**CM Punk jumps the guard rail and hits Dragon. Jake starts to get up only for Punk to attack him. Danielson pulls him off and the two men start shoving each other. Jake gets up and hits a running knee to the back of Punk sending him into Danielson knocking them both down.**

**Security finally comes down to break up the fight. Some how Punk is able to slip away and leaves the Impact Zone. Jake is still fighting to get at Danielson but security won't let him. Both men are pulled out opposite side tunnels.**



**Backstage was CM Punk was trying to make his way to the exit. "Punk," Traci called out from behind him. He stops for a second before deciding to keep walking. "Dam it Phil don't walk away from me! You just attacked my husband!" Traci yells. "No I attacked the NWA world champion. You just happen to be sleeping with the addict," Punk says after tuning around. "Don't start that. He kicked his addictions," Traci says. "I got to go," Punk says as he leaves though a side door.**

**Security brings Jake to the back. "Hey stop pushing me," Jake yells. "Jake calm down there just trying to do there jobs," Traci says. "Yeah well where the hell are they when ever I get beat up?" Jake asks. "Good question," Traci says. The guards exchange looks and than leave.**

"**Ok so it's official Punk is after me," Jake says. "Yeah he has to be. I mean if he just wanted Danielson he would have left you alone," Traci says sadly. "Are you going to be ok?" Jake asks knowing part of her still cares about Punk. "Yeah I'll be fine. Jake do you think that this is what Colt wanted to tell us before he got jumped by Jacobs?" Traci asks. "Maybe than again knowing Cabana he may have just had a stupid joke. All I know is I have to get past Danielson and still worry about Punk," Jake says.**


	25. Plans

**Chapter 25**

**Traci walked into the living room and saw Jake watching an old match between Danielson and Punk. "I need a vacation," Jake says after watching Dragon chop the living hell out of Punk. "Well if you clam you want to train I'm sure Dixie will give a few weeks off," Traci says. "Yeah expect with our luck someone will jump us before it's over," Jake says. "Well jump you most of the time they keep there hands off of me," Traci says.**

"**Expect for Christian, Jarrett, and Brother Ray. And trust me one guy putting his hands on you is one to much," Jake says. "Well come on get ready we have to get ready for the doctor's appointment and I don't want to be late," Traci says. "Alright let's go," Jake said turning off the TV and getting up.**



**CM Punk was in his apartment. He looked down at the paper in his hands. "Dear Mr. Brooks this is to inform you that effective as of January 21, you have been released from your contract with Titan Sports Inc," Punk read out loud for the hundredth time. "However as you were informed when you first signed your contract we are enforcing the 90 day no compete clause," Punk read.**

"**I may not be able to wrestle for 90 day but I sure can make trouble," Punk thought. Someone knocked on the door. Punk gets up and opens the door to a pissed of Colt Cabana. "What the hell is the matter with you? You told me that you were going to give me a chance to warn Traci," Punk yells. "I gave you a chance. Not my fault Jimmy beat you up," Punk says. "Look Punk I think you should stay away from Jake Reed," Colt says. "Oh yeah I'll do that Colt," Punk says sarcastically.**

"**Look man I'm serious. Think about Traci. She's expecting a baby," Colt says. "Look Colt I'm not just thinking about Traci but the whole world. Jake Reed is drinker and a drug addict. Think about the example that sets. Look you know what it was like for me growing up with my father. You know what I had to go through," Punk says.**

"**Yeah I know. But Jake Reed isn't you father. Although you two look like each other so you could be brothers," Colt says making a joke. "Not funny," Punk says. "Dude I'm serious especially when your really pissed off," Colt says. Punk opens the door. "Get Out!" He yells pissed off.**

"**Look Phil I'm sorry. But I am warning you just leave Jake Reed alone. Look I know the WWE fired you. I know you feel like you have to do something big to get back to level you were when you left ROH. But this isn't the Jake Reed you beat a few years ago. Every time he is beat he comes back better than ever," Colt says very seriously. "Yeah but I'm better than him. Now look man I'm going after Reed and it would be nice to know if my best friend was coming with me," Punk says. "Yeah someone's got to make you laugh your to dark," Colt says as Punk cracks a very small smile.**



**Meanwhile Bryan Danielson was filming a Straight Shooting interview for ROH. "Hey are we almost done?" Dragon asked. "Pretty much just you should be out of here in an hour at the most," The director said. Danielson's phone started to ring. "Hey give me just a second," Danielson said getting up and walking off where no one can hear him.**

"**What is it Paul?" Bryan asks. "Bryan look we need to take things up a notch. Now we have CM Punk showing up," Paul says. "Don't worry about Punk. I can take care of Punk. And after that I beat Reed and get the NWA title," Bryan says. "Look Bryan I know you can beat Reed but Punk is a wild card. He is out of control," Paul says. "Ok so what do you want to do?" Bryan asks.**



**At the doctor's Traci was having a sonogram. "Well everything looks fine," the doctor says. "You sure about that?" Jake asks. "Yes I am, so I know you two want to be surprised about the sex of the baby but how are you coming on names?" The doctor asks. "Well if the baby is a boy than were going to name him after Jake's brother Brian. And if it's a girl we are still trying to decide," Traci says.**

"**Well take your time you still have enough time," the doctor says. "Don't tell her that. Than well never pick a name," Jake says joking. Traci slaps his arm playfully. "What it's true. I have at least ten names I would be fine if we have a girl but you reject every one of them," Jake says. "A name is something your fine with it has to be perfect," Traci says.**



**While all this was going The TNA booking committee was in a meeting. "Look I don't care what kind of contracts he sent up. Reed has to defend the belt at Against All Odds. It's only fair to our talent," Scott D'Amore said only because he wanted to see Jake get beat up. "I hate to say this but he is right. There is a lot of great talent that has should get a title shot," Mike Tenay says.**

"**I know Jake is beat up but that's part of being champion. I mean back in the old days Ric Flair and Harley Race wrested almost every night of the week," Terry Taylor says. "As much as I like Jake and hate Scott, Jake should defend his title," Jim says. "Alright fine but whom?" Dixie asks. "Well I happen to know there is only one person that truly deservers a title a shot," Scott says.**

"**Let me guess it's one of your students," Jim says. "No, but this man is undefeated the last few months and if he doesn't get a match they may have a right to sue," Scott says. "Who the hell are you talking about?" Dixie asks. Scott just smiles smugly.**


	26. Talk about a full plate

**Chapter 26**

**Talk about a full plate**

**The TNA website had already broken the news that Jake would defend the NWA title at Against All Odds. Jake was making his way to ring where Jim Cornett. "Alright Jake I called you out here to announce you next TNA title defense," Jim Cornett said. "That's bullshit Cornett he already has a title match," a very pissed of fan yelled.**

"**It's ok buddy. You see its ok because I want to defend the belt as much as I can," Jake says. "Well Jake I know you ultimate goal is to bring the NWA title back to level it enjoyed many years ago," Jim says. "And the way I can do that it to defend my title against the best of the best. Now before you make your announcement Jim I want to address two of the best in the businesses. And of course I'm talking about Bryan Danielson and CM Punk," Jake said the crowd cheered.**

"**First Punk I'm counting the days until that no compete clause is over and when that time comes I'll be waiting. Until than I have to deal with Bryan Danielson. Danielson I'll admit you can truly claim to be the best in the world. But what does that make me when I drop you on your head with the Death Valley Driver," Jake yells.**

"**Alright Jake but now I need to announce your opponent for…" Abyss's music plays as he and James Mitchell make there way to the ring. "Jake Reed there is no need to worry about those two independent scrubs. Because you are set to face the "The Weapon of Mass Destruction," Abyss. And you little dream life ends after he hits the Black hole Slam," Mitchell says. "You know what Mitchell I'm just going to kick big ugly ass," Jake says.**

"**Hold it! Hold it!" Paul Heyman yells and he and Danielson run down to the ring. "This isn't happing," Paul says. "What's the matter Paul? Oh right the contract says Danielson has a match me not with the champion. And since Against All Odds is a before the ROH anniversary show if I lose the NWA title than Danielson gets no title shot," Jake says.**

**Abyss goes after Jake. Danielson because he doesn't want to lose his shot at Jake makes the save. Jake Abyss and Danielson start trading blows. Jake gets up and hits Danielson, Abyss gets Jake in position for the shock treatment and hits it. **

**Security rushes down to pull everyone apart. Abyss knocks almost everyone out of the way to keep going after Jake. Abyss gets Jake in position for a choke slam. Danielson has a chair and blasts Abyss but it has no effect. Abyss grabs Danielson by the throat and gives both men a choke slam. Abyss posies as he walks away.**



**Later on Jake is talking to Jim. "How exactly did Abyss become the number one contender?" Jake asks. "Well he is undefeated the last few months and with D'Amore still on the booking committee he and Mitchell have help," Jim says. "You know and I thought getting rid of Jarrett would stop a lot of problems but it's still the same," Jake says. "Trust TNA is a lot better with out Jarrett," Jim says. "Yeah but how bad do you think it will be if Mitchell or Heyman get control of the NWA title," Jake says. "Better than Jarrett. It will be slightly but still better," Jim says.**

**Jake's phone starts to ring. "Hello," Jake says. "So now you have to deal with Abyss," Traci says. "How the hell did you find out already?" Jake asks. "Rhino told me," Traci says. "That guy's got a big mouth," Jake says. "And now there are rumors that since the ROH show where you are wrestling Danielson is part of a triple shot that a few different guys want to have a match with you," Traci says.**

"**I should have listened to my drama teacher and been an actor. Hey I got the lead in Noises Off and All of my Sons," Jake says. "Your mom said you were a stage hand," Traci says jokingly. "Yeah well I'm going to get out of here. See you soon. Love you," Jake says. "Love you to," Traci says. Jake closes his phone and heads for the locker room to get his bag.**

**When he gets in the room Danielson and team 3-D jump him. "Hey Reed it doesn't matter if you are the NWA champion or not I am going to beat and prove to everyone that you are nothing," Dragon says before leaving. But before they make it though the door CM Punk, Colt Cabana, and Ace Steel jump them. "Hey tell you fat boss that it was a big mistake to use a Second City Saint," Punk says standing over them.**

**He walks over to Jake who is trying to get up. Punk gives Jake a stiff kick sending him to the ground again. "And Reed, straight edge means I'm better than you!" Punk yells as he leaves. "This is one of those days I should have called in sick," Jake thinks to himself.**



**At home Jake has just gotten done telling Traci everything. "You should have called in sick," Traci says. "Yeah well I'm going to beat Abyss and Danielson and than I move onto to Punk," Jake says. "I think we finally picked a name if it's a girl," Traci says changing the subject. "Tell me," Jake says getting excited. "How about Grace," Traci says. "I love it," Jake says kissing her.**

"**So it's Brain if it's a boy and Grace if it's a girl," Traci says. "Yeah, I still can't believe it. I mean I was all pissed off about today and than I come home and I realize what's important," Jake says. "I wouldn't exactly say you life's work isn't important," Traci says.**

"**You know what I mean," Jake says. "I do, but now I think you need to check out the web and see who in ROH wants a match," Traci says. "Any chance it may just be the students," Jake says. "Nope," Traci says. "You know I don't have to wrestle anybody besides Danielson. I mean hell I some would say I wrestle way too often," Jake says. "Yeah and I am one of them," Traci says.**

"**Yeah besides I'm going to have my hands full with Abyss and Danielson those two weeks," Jake says. "Wow you are actually growing up," Traci says. "About time since I'm about to have a kid," Jake says. "Yes so I'll tell Gabe that he will have to find someone else to team with the kings of wrestling against Aries, Strong, and Danielson," Traci says realizing she has said to much.**

"**Ok I'm taking that one," Jake says. "Jake com on you just talked about how you weren't taking anymore matches," Traci says. "Yeah but was before I had the chance to make history. I mean think about it. Dragon hates me and the Kings so much that he is willing to work with Aries and Strong two guy he hates," Jake says. "Well I can't argue with that," Traci says.**


	27. First Hurdle

**Chapter 27**

**First Hurdle**

**It was time for Final Resolution. Just before the title match James Mitchell and Abyss had a few words for Jake. "Jake Reed you have achieved your child home dream and became world champion. But what about Abyss don't you think he had dreams and goals once upon a time he had dreams. But his dreams were blocked out by the nightmares that turned him into the monster you see today. But tonight he can break free of the demons by destroying you. Now Jake Reed you ran yourself into the ground. And tonight your dreams end," Mitchell says before walking off.**

**Abyss's music plays as he and Mitchell make there way to the ring. "The following is set for one fall and is for the NWA world heavyweight title. Introducing first with his manger James Mitchell, he is the "Monster" Abyss," JB announced.**

**Jake's music played as he came to the ring. "And his opponents from Omaha NE, he is the NWA world champion "The Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," JB announces. Jake waits on the outside removing the NWA title and he jacket. He doesn't want to give Abyss the chance to jump him. Jake climbs up to the apron and Abyss charges to knock him off and sends him flying into the guard rail. Jake hits the guard rail with a sick thud.**

**Abyss heads to the outside to press slam Jake back into the ring. "Abyss is trying to finish off the champion quickly," Mike Tenay says. "Professor with everything Jake has on his mind has it become too much," Don West says. "Well for weeks he was thinking Danielson but than at the last second he was thrown this curb ball in Abyss. Meanwhile Abyss had to have an idea that he was going to get this shot," Mike says.**

**Abyss picks Jake up to give him the shock treatment but Jake slips out and scores with a drop kick. Abyss staggers a big and Jake hits him with punches. Abyss stops Jake with a hard blow. Abyss picks Jake up and slams him. Abyss goes for the running splash and hits it. Abyss covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Abyss picks Jake up and sets him in the corner and goes for the running splash hitting it. Abyss goes for it again but this time Jake moves by hoping out the apron.**

**Abyss stagers around, he turns and gets his by a spring board flying lariat. Abyss goes to the ground and rolls out of the ring. Jake goes for a suicide dive but Abyss catches him and slams him to the ground. Abyss wipes Jake into the ring post. Abyss rolls Jake back into the ring.**

**Abyss climbs into the ring picks Jake up whips him into the ropes so he can go for the black hole slam. But Jake ducks down and escapes. Jake gives Abyss a flying head scissors and takes Abyss over. Jake quickly drops an elbow and than another and another. Finally following it up with a fist drop.**

"**Don I think we were wrong. It's clear that Jake Reed had a plan to hit and run. And so far it seems to working," Mike Tenay says just before Abyss catches Jake with a big boot. "It was professor but a guy like Abyss is so strong that he takes control with just one blow," Don says. Abyss stomps on Jake. Abyss hits a power bomb. "And there's a move we don't see out of Abyss very often. Clearly trying to finish Reed off," Tenay says as Abyss covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. "Well we all know how smart James Mitchell is and he knows how tough Jake Reed is," Don says.**

**Jake fights back with punches and kicks but Abyss head butts him back down. Abyss goes to the outside and picks up a chair and tosses it in the ring. He picks up another one and starts to heads back to the ring. As gets up the apron, Jake takes the first chair and uses to assist on dropkick sending Abyss to the ground. Jake hits a pescado. Mitchell hits his cane but the referee lets the match go on.**

**Jake turns around to go after Mitchell, Mitchell leads Jake around the ring and when the circle around Abyss hits Jake with a spear. Abyss puts Jake back in the ring. Once back in the ring Abyss picks Jake up but Jake gets him in a small package, count of one, count of two, Abyss kicks out. Jake doesn't let up and hits a shinning wizard. Jake goes for a jackknife pin, count of one, count of two, Abyss kicks.**

**Jake gets Abyss up and wipes him into the corner. Jake goes for the Stinger Splash but Abyss pulls referee Earl Hebner in the path and Hebner takes the splash. Mitchell gives his cane to Abyss who breaks it over Jake's head. Abyss than gives Jake the black hole slam. Abyss makes the cover but Hebner is still out. Abyss drags him over to the position and covers again, count of one, count of two, Jake just barley kicks out.**

**Both men get to there feet but Jake scores fist with a jaw breaker. Abyss is hurting. Jake hits a running thrust kick sending Abyss to the ground, Jake climbs to the top rope and comes off with a flying head butt. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, Abyss kicks out.**

**Jake shocks everyone when picks Abyss up on his shoulders. Jake hits the Death Valley Driver. Count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake has done it again. Bryan Danielson comes from the back and locks Jake in the chicken wing. Jake tries to fight out but can't do it. After a while Jake has been choked out. Danielson leaves as the last thing the audience sees is Jake out like a light.**


	28. Getting Ready

**Chapter 28**

**Getting Ready**

**Jake was packing his bag. He picked up his wrestling boots. It wouldn't be to much longer and he would need a new pair. But these would work for right now. Traci walked into the bedroom with a bag for herself. "So are you ready to return to ROH?" Traci asked knowing he was nervous. "As I'll ever be," Jake says.**

"**Hey at least I won't be walking out with you opponent this time," Traci says. "I hope not," Jake says making a joke. "You know if you get past this match most people will agree you are the top world champion right now," Traci says. "I haven't even thought about that. I just want to beat Danielson show that I am better than him. To me this isn't about ROH vs. TNA this is me and him one more time," Jake says.**

"**I'm little worried about Heyman being at ringside," Traci says. "Well Hero has volunteered to second me to make sure no one can screw me over," Jake says. "Jake I know he is your friend but I don't have a whole lot of trust in Chris Hero," Traci says. "Yes but you can trust in the fact that Chris Hero hates Bryan Danielson and ROH and would love nothing more to see someone who embarrass them," Jake says.**

"**I guess I never thought about that," Traci says. "Trust me I know how much or little you can trust Chris Hero. And had ROH given me a second chance I could have warned them about Claudio," Jake says. "You know you have friends in ROH and you could have warned them about that," Traci says. "Hey I didn't know they were going to do it and at the time I was in Japan with Steve," Jake says.**

"**Or that's what you want Christopher and AJ to believe so they don't kill you," Traci says. "Look I have to finish packing and you need to start. Because I don't want to miss our flight," Jake says. "We have enough time," Traci says. "Yeah if it were just me going. But you will take forever. So come get going and pick careful because we are not going to trying to repack at the last second," Jake says.**

"**Alright, alright," Besides it's not like I really have that much to pack. I can't even fit into most of my clothes right now," Traci says. "Yeah but you still look really sexy," Jake says giving her a kiss. "Thanks," Traci says. "Besides I've always had a thing for the big ones," Jake making a joke before he runs out of the room. Traci throws a pillow at him in mock anger.**



**Meanwhile Bryan Danielson was working out. He was trying fine tune every little piece of his game. He was sharper than he ever was before. Paul Heyman was watching on the outside. "You have to work over the arm. It sets Reed up for your finishers and he can't balance you with his arm than there is no Death Valley Driver," Paul says.**

"**We take out the Death Valley Driver, he has no chance," Danielson says. "Take out the driver and he doesn't' have what it takes to beat you. That hit and run stuff he pulled with Abyss won't work on you," Paul says. "I know Paul. I have beaten him seven times. The only time he ever beat me it was a fluke. And after I beat him for the title we screw over cooperate America," Danielson says.**

"**Absolutely, because once you have the best wrestler and the best mind there is no beating us. Jake Reed, TNA and than the WWE is doomed," Paul says. "Yeah well first I kick Reed's head in. In my company. He won't have all his little Impact Zone idiots. It's going to be my fans," Danielson says. "And once again an ROH match turns into the most embarrassing night of Reed's life," Paul says.**



**Meanwhile in Chicago Punk, Cabana, and Steel talking in Punk's house. "Guys this is the weekend that Jake Reed comes to our company," Punk says. "And someone's gonna die," Steel yells. "Calm down Ace. We need to be smart about this. Truth is ROH is promoting the living hell out of this match. And hell I am going to beat either one of these guy. But Reed is the one I'm going after first. I have to beat him to show that the straight edge is the way to go," Punk says.**

"**Plus you got to prove shorts are better than jeans," Colt says. Punk and Ace give a look. "What? You told me that you were wrestling in shorts again and Reed wears jeans. So you want to show shorts are better," Colt says. "Dude if you start talking about Dockers, I'm going to knock you out," Punk says.**

"**You mean Dockers with stain…" "Colt," Ace yells. "Guys we need to get serious!" Punk yells. "Just like the old days," Colt says. "Come on guys. This isn't the same guy I beat that night," Punk says. "So what do want to do?" Ace asks. "Simple everyone else tries to get in his head. That fails. So we take out his body," Punk says.**



**Jake checked to make sure he had the plane tickets. Traci walked into the room. "Alright Jake my bags are packed. So no more jokes," Traci says. "Your bags may be packed now but it won't last. You see one thing that you want to bring and than that changes everything," Jake says.**

"**Well we won't have a chance the cab is here," Traci says looking out the window. "Oh crap go out there tell them "Well be right out,"" Jake says as he runs to the room to get the bags. Traci heads outside while Jake picks up all the bags and takes them to the cab. He runs back in picks up the NWA world title knowing that he will have to be at his best to keep it after this weekend.**


	29. Night One

**Chapter 29**

**Notes- I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I will try harder to get more updates up sooner. And remember to review so I know if people are liking this story.**

**Night One**

**Jake and Traci walked into the Frontier Fieldhouse. Tonight was the first of his two ROH matches. TNA had given him time off so he could get ready. A few of the guys backstage give him some looks. Jim Cornett walked up to them. "Jake how was your flight?" He asked. "It was fine. Look just point me to the dressing room. I need to go over a few things with Hero and Claudio," Jake says. "Well ah Jake, I don't know how to tell you this," Jim says.**

"**What is it?" Jake asks. "Well you know my Lt. Adam Pearce?" Jim asks. "I head of him once," Jake says in a tone that really says he doesn't like Pearce. "Well you know he has a short temper and you know what those two idiots people call the "Kings of Wrestling," are like?" Jim asks. "Ok Jim cut to the chase," Traci says. "Well long story short after pissing off Adam they are on there way to hospital," Jim says. "Do I ever catch a break?" Jake yells.**

**Delirious runs up to the group yelling and waving his arms. "Corny verafe jokmbr! Reed coarengaoi maogbhws mta toqaw," he yells at them. "What?" Jim yells having no idea what is going on. "vaogoele tap, tap," Delirious yells. Meanwhile Jake is just nodding his head. "Don't do that," Traci says. "Do what?" Jake asks. "Act like you know what he is saying," Traci says. "But I do understand he is saying," Jake says.**

"**Boagnio feojbeeljj nnhjoj DANIELSON," Delirious says with a tone of venom in his voice on Danielson. "Well what is he saying?" Jim asks. "Well to cut to the chase he wants to be one of my partners because he hates Danielson," Jake says waving his hand in front of Delirious who has gone into a trance. "Alright fine, but you need to find one more," Jim says. "Alright come on Lizardman," Jake says.**



**Later that night it was time for the six man tag. This was going to be tough because Jake and Delirious still hadn't found a partner. AJ was not booked for this event and was in Atlanta. Steve Corino was booked to team with Adam Pearce to take on Homicide and Samoa Joe and had just been busted open badly so he couldn't come out again. Joe's back was pretty beat up from a series matches with Roderick Strong and a battle with Senshi in TNA. Rhino had never worked a ROH so he wasn't an option either. **

**Austin Aries and Roderick Strong were already in the ring as the "The Final Countdown" played brining Bryan Danielson to the ring with Paul Heyman. There is a very mixed reaction. Heyman quickly takes the microphone from the ring announcer. "Come on Reed times up. You little friends are on there way to the ER and all you could find was that gibberish speaking freak," Heyman says.**

**The lights dim as Jake and Delirious come out. Delirious tries to rush into the ring but Jake holds him back knowing that odds are the three guys will start a beat down the second they enter the ring. Jake and Delirious slowly make there way to the ring and stop at the apron. The lights dim again as the ROH music of Christopher Daniels plays. The crowd explodes into chants "Fallen Angle." It a huge shock to everyone as Daniels wasn't booked on this event. Alison Danger leads Christopher Daniels to the ring.**

**Alison hands him a microphone. "You people didn't think ROH could have an anniversary weekend with out the Fallen Angle did you? So when I saw my buddy Jake Reed was in a bind and that it was a chance to get in the ring with the ROH champ I had to come out. So Jake, what do you say?" Daniels asks.**

**Jake nods yes as Daniels removes his rope. Jake and Delirious has already gone into his pre match trace and is crouched in the corner. Jake offers his hand to Aries first showing that he is at least willing to follow the code of honor. Aries just flips Jake off. Jake and Daniels climb out of the ring.**

**Roderick Strong will start for his team. The referee calls for the bell causing Delirious to freak out and run around the outside of the ring. Paul E. makes the mistake of being in the path of is forced to run away and in what may be the funniest moment in ROH history actually trips and falls face first on the ground. "Watch you feet," Jake yells as Delirious rolls back in the ring for a second only to roll back out run around again and knock Paul E. over for a second time.**

**Roderick has enough of the clowning around and stomps Delirious as he rolls back in. Strong brings the masked man up and gives him a very hard chop that echoes off every wall. Delirious chops back only for Roderick to hit him again with an even stiffer chop that sends Delirious down to the ground. Delirious rolls to his corner and tags Jake in, Strong heads to his corner to tag in Aries.**

**Aries and Jake tie up with Aries taking an early advantage and giving Jake an atomic drop. Aries catches Jake with a clothesline and quickly picks him up for a brain buster. "Has Reed choked again?" Dave Prazak asks on commentary as Aries climbs to the top rope. Daniels and Delirious charge to make a save but Danielson and Strong cut them off. Aries goes for the 450 splash but Jake gets his legs up last second. It becomes clear Jake was playing dead to bait Aries into going into going for a big move way to early. Aries ribs are hurting. Jake forces Austin into the corner and works him over with punches and chops.**

**Aries thumbs Jake's eyes and than wipes him into the corner and hits a drop kick. Danielson tags himself in. Jake and Danielson tie in a Roman knuckle lock Jake bridges back Danielson tries to break it but Jake drops down getting his leg up and Danielson crotches himself. Jake gets over and tags in Christopher Daniels.**

**Daniels comes in and scores with a leg lariat. Danielson gets up only get hit by a step-up enziguri. Daniels brings Danielson up and gets hits by a headbut from the ROH champion. Danielson follows up with a yakuza kick and than a backdrop suplex. He sits Daniels up and pulls on his face at the mouth. The referee starts to count, "1 2 3 4." "I have till five referee," Danielson says. Danielson waits for Daniels to stand and than hits a roaring elbow Daniels goes down. Danielson covers. Count of one, count of two, Daniels kicks out.**

**Danielson tags Aries back in but Daniels hits an STO and makes a quick cover. Count of one Strong breaks it up. Strong gives Daniels a back breaker before getting out. Aries stands up and hits the pendulum elbow. The match is breaking down as Jake runs in to hit a flying clothesline. Jake pulls Daniels over to there corner. Daniels tags in Delirious who quickly hits a leaping thrust clothesline. Delirious starts to celebrate in his own way giving Austin a chance to get up and hit the crucifix bomb. Aries tags Strong and they hit a heart attack.**

**Strong goes for the strong hold but Delirious gets to the ropes. Delirious quickly get up and hits the Invitro Fertilization following it up with a Sitout Fisherman's Michinoku Driver 2. Delirious goes for the bizzaro driver. Delrious tags Jake. Jake hits the overhead belly to belly suplex. Strong sits up allowing Jake to hit the rolling neck snap. Jake covers but Aries hits a lion sault before the referee can even count. Daniels comes in a goes after Aries both men go over the top to the floor. Strong crawls over to his corner where only Danielson is. Jake gets up and looks like he doesn't want to tag out. Jake stands and puts up his dukes ready take out Danielson. Strong reaches out for the tag but just as he is about to make it Danielson drops down and walks over to talk to Heyman.**

**Jake pulls Strong back and gives him the running outsider edge into the corner. Jake tags in Delirious and he goes for the shadows over hell. Meanwhile on the outside Aries gives Daniels a brain buster on entrance stage. The referee seeing this goes out to check on the fallen Angel that is out like a light. The referee and another from the back take Daniels behind the curtain. Aries runs back to ring but Jake catches him with a cross body off the apron. Danielson gets in the ring and takes Delirious out with a steel chair. Delirious falls forward and Jake is able to tag him.**

**Jake comes in and gets in a stare down with Danielson. Daniels is in the med room, Aries is out on the ground, Delirious out on the apron trying to wake up, while Strong is to beat up to get standing. It's down to the ROH champ and the NWA champion. The two tie up; Danielson gets Jake in a head lock. Jake turns it into a backdrop suplex but Danielson lands on his feet and quickly gives Jake a dragon suplex with a bridge for a pin. But there is no referee. Danielson changing tactics quickly goes for his repeated elbow strikes but is able to get a trip up and locks in a chin lock.**

**Danielson gets out. Jake scores with a DDT putting Danielson on the ground. Jake quickly climbs to the top and waits for Danielson to get up so he can hit a missile dropkick. Heyman climbs up to try and knock Jake off, but Alison Danger pulls the fat man down. Danielson is up and Jake goes for it but than in a shocking moment Alison Danger hooks his feet at the last second and Jake hits the ground hitting his head. The referee finally returns but has missed everything. Jake is dazed allowing Danielson to lock in cattle mutilation. Jake tries to fight out but can't get out and is so dazed he has no idea where the ropes are. But Jake won't quit.**

**Danielson tires to roll Jake over for a pin, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Danielson wastes no time and gets Jake in the double arm chicken wing. Jake still won't quit and gets to the ropes but Alison Danger pushes his foot off before the referee sees it. Danielson rolls Jake away from the ropes back to the dead center of the ring. Delirious is starting to get up but Strong gets up and gives him half nelson back breaker and throws him out of the ring.**

**Jake is fading fast and finally taps out. Danielson finally releases the hold. Danielson forces Jake up look at him. "You have 24 hours left with the NWA title," Danielson says before leaving. Christopher Daniels comes back out to confront Alison. **

"**What the hell are you doing?" Daniels asks. "Anyone that is a friend of my brother's is an enemy of mine," Alison says before leaving. Daniels gets in the ring to help get Jake to the back. **



**After the show Danielson and Heyman stood back stage with Dave Prazak. "Bryan Danielson I have to ask were and that fat idiot in on what Alison Danger did tonight?" DP asks. "Hey show some respect if it weren't me teaching Ian Rotten and your current boss everything they know a moron like you would be working at Subway right now," Paul E. yells. "You know what we had nothing to do with what Alison Danger did but who care because I didn't win because of her. No I won because I am the best wrestler in the world. Think about it no has beaten Jake Reed in how long and tonight I made him tap. Tomorrow I take his belt," Danielson says.**


	30. The American Dragon vs The Omaha Outlaw

**Chapter 30**

**The American Dragon vs. The Omaha Outlaw**

**Jake was at the door Pennsylvania National Guard Armory. He had been standing there for about two minutes. Traci puts a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Jake you need go in," Traci says. "I know but part of me thinks Danielson is going to jump me right when I walk in," Jake says. "To be fair I think he will wait until the match since he wants to be champ," Traci says.**

**Jake the metal door as he and Traci walk in. Jim Cornett is the first to approach them. "Hey Jake how's the head?" Jim asks. "It's been better. How I didn't lose my teeth on that fall is a miracle," Jake says. "Yeah well like I said since Heyman will be out there with Danielson you can bring anybody out there with you," Jim says. "And as I have told you Cornett that I will be out there," Chris Hero says as he walks up with Claudio Castagnoli both have stitches in there head.**

**Cornett face just falls as he walks away muttering to himself. "What's his deal," Hero says. "I don't know it's not like you tried to take down a whole wrestling company. Disrespected everything he is about or injured him so he would need surgery. Oh wait that was you," Jake says. "What ever," Chris says. "Ah Jake don't you need to get ready for your match," Claudio says. "Yeah I do. Come on show me to the dressing room," Jake says.**

"**It's right over here and Traci I flexed a little muscle and reminded them that we are the tag champs to get a monitor set up in there so you can watch Jake's match," Chris says smugly. "Thanks Chris," Traci says not meaning it. "Oh can't we all just get along?" Jake asks. "No," Both Traci and Hero say. "This is the last thing I need," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile Bryan Danielson was in a quiet place in the arena getting ready. Last night had marked the 8th time he had beaten Reed. The only time Jake had managed to win was in the UK when Danielson had turned to argue a count with the referee for that match. Jake had gotten him with a school boy and the rest was as the say history.**

**Paul Heyman walked in the room. "First match of the main show is underway," Paul said. Danielson said nothing. "Just a few more hours and I finally get the NWA title in my camp. I wonder how Mr. Tradition Jim Cornett will react we he sees that," Paul thought to himself.**



**Colt Cabana and Ace Steel walked up to a car that was parked outside the armory. The got in the car Colt in the passenger seat Ace in the back. CM Punk sat in the driver's seat. "Took you two long enough," Punk says. "Hey we needed to check in," Colt says. "Yeah whatever look are you two ready for tonight?" Punk asks. "Yeah we are. Hey why didn't we just do this last night?" Colt asks.**

"**Think Colt last night the show was in Chicago," Punk says. "Yeah out home town," Colt says. "Exactly and everyone would have been expecting it. "Oh, why didn't you tell me that," Colt says. Punk just gives Colt a look that says you starting to piss me off. Colt gets out of the car.**

**Ace is still sitting in the back seat. "What?" Punk asks. "Are you doing this because you want the NWA title or because of Traci?" Ace asks. "Ace I'm happy with Maria," Punk says. "So happy that instead of taking a shot in a tag team on Raw that would have had you two together you decided to ask for you release," Ace says. "How the… I don't know what you are talking about," Punk says covering. "Sure you don't," Ace says before getting out of the car.**



**Jake was finishing warming up. If there was one benefit to his time in the WWE development system it was a brief meeting with King Booker or Booker T as he been called at the time. The old veteran had shown Jake a few stretches that had pretty as a result Jake had never gotten injured because of not being warmed up. Jake finished just as someone knocked on the door. "Who is it," Hero yelled out.**

"**It's Gabe. Look Reed your up," The ROH booker said. Jake pulled his jacket. "Break his leg," Traci said. Jake gave a kiss for luck. "I love you. If I win great, if I lose as long as I have you it's fine. But I'm going to win. I like having a belt," Jake says before kissing her again. Hero opens the door so they can leave. Claudio will stay backstage just to make sure none of Heyman's people can go after her.**

"**Here we go man," Hero says. "Just give me a second," Jake says. Hero walks ahead. Jake pulls a picture of his brother Brian out. "This is it Brian," Jake says before putting it back in his jacket pocket. Jake starts to walk toward the ring entrance. Just as CM Punk slips in though a side door unseen by anybody.**

**To be continued.**


	31. The Match

**Chapter 31**

**Author's note- This will be the last chapter for this story I will go on with the series in my next story**

**The Match**

**Both Jake and Danielson had made the entrances. "This contest is sanctioned by the National Wrestling Alliance in association with Total Nonstop Action and Ring of Honor," Bobby Cruz announced as both men locked eyes. "Introducing first from Aberdeen Washington he is the challenger and the reigning ROH World Heavyweight Champion…" "And the best wrestler in the world!" Danielson yelled even louder than normal. "And the best wrestler in the world. The American Dragon Bryan Danielson," Bobby Cruz announced.**

**Cruz to a second to let the crowd quiet down, most of the fans were cheering. However there was a very vocal portion of the crowd wearing CZW, TNA and other companies Jake had worked for over the years were cheering for Jake. "And now he is the NWA World Heavyweight Champion. From Omaha NE…" Jake walks over to Bobby Cruz and hands him a card. Bobby takes a second to read it and than looks at Jake and asks, "you sure?" "Do it," Jake yells. "And the man that is going to kick the best wrestler in the world's pale ass back to Washington in shame. "The Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," Bobby Cruz announces as some fans even throw streamers. Danielson hands Heyman the ROH and FIP belts while Jake gives hands the NWA title to the referee.**

**The referee goes to hold up the belt but Jake won't wait and actually gives Danielson a stinger splash. Jake quickly whips Danielson in the other corner. Jake goes for a second splash but Danielson moves at the last second. Jake lands standing on the middle turnbuckle. Danielson moves quickly and gives Jake a release German suplex from the second turn buckle. Danielson gets Jake up and quickly hits a snap underhook DDT. Danielson covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Both men get up and wind up in a collar and elbow tie up. Jake gets the advantage and puts Danielson in a side headlock.**

**Danielson forces Jake into the corner. Jake quickly lets go of the hold but Dragon won't break clean and winds up giving Jake a forearm to the face. Danielson hits some knife edge chops. After that Danielson ties Jake on the ropes looking out at the crowd he than pulls on his mouth. The referee counts, "1 2 3 4" Danielson breaks turns around to face the man in strips and yells, "I have till 5 refe..." Jake gives Danielson a German suplex he rolls though and gives a second him a second he rolls though again everyone expects him to reposition his hands for a dragon suplex but Jake gives him a German and rolls once more finally repositioning his hands for the dragon. Jake hits in but again rolls though two more times to hit two more dragons.**

"**Think of the damage being done to Bryan Danielson's neck and head," Lenny Leonard says on commentary. Jake finally bridges for a pin, count of one, count of two, Danielson escapes and actually turns into a pin of his own, count of one, Jake kicks out.**

**Both men kip up Danielson scores first with a roaring elbow. Jake looks stunned but than comes back and hits an elbow of his own. Danielson staggers before coming back with another elbow. Jake hits a stiff chop, Danielson answers with one of his own followed by Jake hitting another one and than Danielson and than Jake. Finally Danielson just thumbs Jake in the eye. Danielson scores with a northern light suplex. Danielson to the top and he hits the flying headbut and covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Danielson moves quickly and gives Jake a backdrop suplex. Danielson hits the dagger bomb and makes a cover, count of one, count of two, Jake barley kicks out. Danielson goes for a yakuza kick but Jake catches the leg and turns it into a dragon screw leg whip. Danielson is close to the ropes, Jake hits the flying lariat and both men go over the ropes and hit the ground.**

**Both men are barley moving. Jake has to pull himself up using the guard rail while Danielson uses the ring steps. Jake hits a drop kick. Jake picks Danielson up to whip him into the guard rail but Danielson reveres but Jake pulls an AJ and jumps over the guard rail. Danielson charges but Jake hits an enziguri knocking down. Jake follows it up with a double stomp. Jake rolls Danielson in and climbs to the apron the referee is checking on Danielson and had his back turned this gives Heyman a chance to trip Jake up. Jake falls off the apron and hits his mouth on the apron.**

**Hero sees this and goes after Heyman. The ref turns around to see this and knowing that Jim Cornett wants him to keep Hero and Heyman on a short leash decides to eject Hero from ringside. "Hero your out of here," he yells. "What?" Hero says very pissed off. "Do it or you will be striped of the tag belts," the referee says. Hero having no choice leaves. While the referee is busy with Hero, Paul stomps Jake and stops just before the referee sees him.**

**Danielson gets up and pulls Jake into the ring. Danielson starts hitting the repeated elbow strikes, Jake is real trouble but some how gets a leg on the ropes breaking it up but the Danielson doesn't stop so the referee counts, "1 2 3 4," Danielson stops and gets up to yell, "I have till 5 referee." Danielson pulls Jake back goes for the double wrist Indian death lock and turns it into a pin. Count of one count of two Jake kicks out just barely. Danielson flips Jake over and ties his leg up for the surf board. Jake won't let him get a hold of his arms so Danielson jumps up and crushes Jake's legs finally Danielson gets a hold of the arms and pulls back into surfboard.**

"**Reed do you want to quiet?" the referee asks. "NO!" Jake yells as loud as he can. Jake some how slips out. Both men get up, Danielson charges but Jake turns it into the over head belly to belly. Jake drops an elbow and than a back senton.**

"**Hey Danielson your about to take a tour of America," Jake yells. "What does he mean tour of America?" Dave Prazak asks. Jake locks in the Texas cloverleaf. Danielson won't quiet but Jake doesn't want that. "Now you go to a place that I know very well my home state thanks to the Nebraskan Nuke," Jake yells as he gives Danielson the Razor Edge into the turnbuckle. "Next you are going to crash land in DEATH VALLEY!" Jake yells. Jake hits the Death Valley Driver and covers. Count of one, count of two, count of… Heyman pulls the referee out the last second.**

**Jake has lost his focus and goes after Heyman. After chasing Heyman around Jake winds up running into a yakuza kick. Jake is down. Danielson picks him up and puts him in the airplane spin. It goes from being ten to twenty to thirty and than does the rolling Samoan drop. Danielson locks on the double arm chicken wing.**

**Heyman starts jumping up and down celebrating already. Jake gets his foot on the ropes. Danielson goes the small package but Jake blocks it because he remembered the tell. Danielson can't believe it. Jake starts to throw punches. Danielson catches an arm and turns it into the cattle mutilation.**

**Jake won't quit he won't tap away his title. Dragon rolls Jake over to get a quick pin, count of one, count of two, count of t… Jake kicks out. Jake gets up and it's a sunset flip count of one count of two count of three. Jake starts to celebrate when the referee yells, "It's two the shoulder was up right before I hit the mat."**

**Jake and Danielson tie up again. Jake gets the advantage and hits an atomic drop. Paul E. is up on the apron. Jake whips Danielson into him the two men knock heads. Paul E. goes flying while Danielson is dazed Jake picks him up and hits a second Death Valley Driver and covers hooking both legs. Count of one, count of two, count three! It's over Jake is still the NWA champion.**

**The crowd is on it feet cheering. Jake picks up his belt and puts it around his waist. Someone hands Jake a microphone. "Thank you. God this went a hell of a lot better than my last singles match in ROH," Jake says joking even though he is out of breath. "You know I really wish I could have kept my head on that night because I would have loved to see how far I could have gone in this company. But thank you again for giving me a second chance. And before I go…" The lights go out.**

**They come back on CM Punk, Colt Cabana and Ace Steel stand over a bloody Jake. Hero and Claudio run out but get taken out before than can do anything. "Did you people think I would let an addict? A man that stands for everything I have ever opposed have a moment to celebrate in the company I made. If you did than I'm not mad. I'm just very disappointed. Remember Reed straightedge means I'm better than you," Punk yells and than he puts the boots to Jake as Colt and Ace knock both Hero and Claudio out. Jake tries to fight back but he to tired, sore, and beaten up to do much of anything.**

**With the Kings of Wrestling out Colt jumps out and sets up a table on the outside. Punk climbs up the turnbuckle as Ace holds onto Jake. It takes all three to get Jake who as this point can't fight back anymore up and in the position Punk wants him. Punk is going to hit his old finisher the Pepsi Plunge though the table the same move that once took Christopher Daniels out of ROH for 18 months.**

**Traci comes running out. She steps in front of the table meaning if Punk goes for the Plunge he and Jake will hit her on the way down. "I won't you do this," Traci yells. "Move Traci!" Punk yells. Traci stands there refusing to move. "Damit Colt, Ace move her!" Punk ordered. Ace was the first to try but Traci kicked him below the belt. Colt than tried only to get the same fate.**

**Punk steps down. "I'm only this because I don't hit woman much less pregnant woman," Punk says as he walks away. Traci gets in the ring to check on Jake who is lying in the turnbuckle. She doesn't see Punk come back with a pair of handcuff that he uses to secure her to the top rope. Punk finally gives Jake the Pepsi Plunge though the table. Traci actually closes her eyes she can't watch it happen but she hears every sound from the table breaking to the sick thud Jake's body makes when it hits the ground. **

**Punk has a microphone again. "Reed you worst nightmare is coming true because I just signed it a few days ago. A brand new TNA contract. Your time it up," Punk says before he leaves. He shocks everyone by tossing Traci the key to the cuffs before he is gone for good. Traci gets down to check on Jake the EMT's show up. Security ushers the fans out because Jake isn't moving.**

**To be continued in my next story**

**Post note- Hey remember please review.**


End file.
